Summer Shade
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Ally Dawson and her best friend Trish decide to go on a summer vacation, but then they realise Ally's no.1 enemy Austin Moon is closer than she likes. She thinks he's a compete jerk, but after spending some time with him, she realises he's more soft than she thought. Will she fall for him or still see him as the jerk he was on the outside?
1. The Unexpected Sight

**Here it is! My new story! :D I'm really excited for this one, and it will be a very long one, i promise you! So, this fanfic was inspired by Cody Simpson's song, "Summer Shade". I love this song! I just bought the album, and ive been jamming to it all day, haha:D Please review on this story, it'll make me decide if i want to carry it on! Thank youu!:)**

* * *

"Ally, hurry up! Grab your suitcase and let's go!"

"Coming, Trish!" I called down to her, cramming the last of my needed things in my suitcase. And by 'needed' i meant my makeup, which i hardly wore anyway. I zipped up the sides, and quickly grabbed my sunglasses, sliding them in my pocket. Today was the start of summer. School had ended, and my best friend, Trish and i had arranged to go to the beach by Miami, which, being in Atlanta, meant a 3 hour drive. My mom and dad were driving me and Trish there, and we were both staying in a hotel by the beach. I was so excited, but choosing what to wear was a real challenge, so i ended up packing all the clothes in my closet. Suitcase dragging behind me, i rushed down the stairs. My name is Allyson Dawson, and heads up, i'm a huge nerd. Somehow i have a best friend, and we've been best friend since i moved to Atlanta. She's been with me through everything, and even though i get annoying, nerdy, a bit talkative, she's been there for me. Oh, and i also get bullied. Austin Moon, this popular 'overnight sensation' seems like a nice, charming guy. But really, he's a cold-hearted jerk. He's bullied me since 8th grade, and made my life living hell. I have no idea why he does it, and somehow everyone loves him. Except me and Trish, of course. Whenever i hear his name i feel like throwing up or punching someone. And i never usually feel that way.

"Ally, i'm waiting y'know!" Trish called from outside the front door. I came back to reality and pulled my suitcase out of the door, revealing my mom, dad and Trish standing by my family's car. I smiled and my mom came forward, taking my suitcase and putting it in the back of the car with the rest of the suitcases.

"Okay, i'm ready." I smiled and Trish squealed excitedly. She started jumping up and down and i joined in.

"Oh, you teens." My mom laughed, opening the door to the car for me and Trish. "Come on, let's get going." Trish climbed in and i followed in. My mom slammed the door shut, and got in herself, my dad getting in the passenger seat. I smiled at Trish and she squealed. This was it, now all we had to do is wait 3 hours. I stuffed my earphones into my ears and began listening to music.

"We're here!" I jolted awake as Trish squealed right in my ear.

"Triiishhhhh…" I groaned and stretched out my arms, yawning deeply. My vision was blurry but the time by now must have been 6:00pm, as the sun was starting to go down only gradually. I rubbed my eyes and blinked before my vision started to focus. I looked to the side, and he beach was right there! I smiled and looked to the other side. It was packed with people going in and out of rows and rows of shops. I saw a 'Mini's' and then along the way a 'Sonic Boom Shop'. There were thousands of instruments in there, and my eyes lightened. I definitely needed to visit that shop soon! As we drove along, we finally saw the hotel we were staying in. 'The Marsh Hotel'. I smiled and my mom parked up right outside the entrance.

"Look, Ally! Red carpet!" I watched as Trish did her red carpet walk on the carpet that led up to the hotel. I giggled and got out, walking up to her.

"Let Ally D correct you there, T." I said, flipping my hair. I walked forward awkwardly, bouncing up and down and beatboxed. Then stood at the end in an awkward stance, leg up and hand on stomach. Trish looked at me awkwardly and shook her head, walking back to the car. I sighed and followed, grabbing my suitcase and extra bag with my bikini in.

"Remember your sunblock." My mom said. "And don't talk to strangers, stay with Trish, wash your clothes, you know my number so-"

"Mom." I cut her off. I put my hand on her arm. "I'll be fine." I smiled at her and she breathed out to calm herself down. She nodded and let me go. I took my suitcase and me and Trish began to walk into the hotel room.

"Bye honey! Bye Trish!" My mom and dad called in sync. I turned around and waved, then walked in. As i walked in, the whole room widened out. I gasped. The walls were painted red, and there were white curtains around the windows that were everywhere. There was a whole room full of couches and chairs around a table and a wide-screen TV for people to watch. On the other side of the room was another few chairs, and a reception desk. Me and Trish walked up to the reception desk, and we put out suitcases down.

"Hello ladies, how may i help you?" The receptionist lady asked. I smiled and handed her our booked tickets for the hotel. She took them, looked at them for a few seconds and then smiled at us, passing us a key. "Up the first set of stairs and to the left, Room 19." She said, and we nodded, saying thanks. Me and Trish headed upstairs and then turned left, revealing our room, Room 19. I was about to open the door, but then i heard something from the other side of the hallway. I turned and Trish looked at me in confusion. That voice is too familiar. Two people appeared, a redhead boy, accompanied by a beach blonde haired boy. Oh no.

"Oh, look who it is." Austin said, laughing and strutting over to me and Trish, the redhead following.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, frowning in annoyance. Why the hell was he in the hotel me and Trish were staying in?!

"Calm down, Dorkson." There goes the nickname again. "Dez and I are here for a holiday, and we're staying in this hotel. Room 18." My mouth dropped. No. Way.

"You're kidding me right?!" I exclaimed.

"Surely this is a dream for you, Nerd girl. You're neighbours with the one and only Austin Moon! Hottie and Overnight Sensation." He winked at me, then laughed. I went red, but ignored him and opened up the hotel room.

"Just don't ruin my holiday." I grumbled.

"Awww, you think i would do something like that to Miss Ally Dorkson?" He laughed, doing his well heard before handshake with Dez. I glared at him. "I'll be sure to see you later Ally." He chuckled and went into his own hotel room, Dez following. I groaned and Trish pulled me into the room. I stumbled in, and she slammed the door shut.

"Why is he here?! This is so stupid, he's going to ruin my, OUR, holiday!" I exclaimed to Trish, and she grabbed my arms, and shook me.

"Calm down Ally! Don't worry, let's just stay away from him and everything will be fine!" I took a deep breath and nodded, taking my suitcase.

"Yeah…i'll just ignore him and he won't bother me! There's no way he can ruin Ally D's holiday!" I smiled and Trish gave me the thumbs up.

Oh how i was wrong.

* * *

**Rock on:)**


	2. Day at the Beach

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It means so much! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, i hope to carry this on for quite a few chapters. Also, fans of TOH, the sequel will be coming out either today or tomorrow, depends how i feel! xD If you have any suggestions for the sequel or this story, please leave them in the review section! Thanks!**

**Girl in RandomLand: Haha! So does it for me too! I got inspired by other people's stories like this, and thats how it started :) and actually, that might happen! Bullies usually have a bad story from the past for their reason to being horrible xD We'll see though :3**

**LilRed29621: Thank you! :D**

**anonymous reader: Thank you so much! Glad you like it!:D**

* * *

The sound of a faint loud electric guitar woke me up the next morning. I groaned, my eyes refusing to wake up. Me and Trish stayed up late watching TV and eating pizza we ordered to get delivered, since we hardly had any food packed in our hotel room yet. I stretched out my arms, and let out a loud groan. The blast of a guitar still burst into my ears, and i had no idea where it was coming from. I grabbed a pillow from behind my head, and put it over my ears and over my face. It didn't do any good. I groaned, shuffling around in my bed, and felt myself reach the end of my bed. Too late.

"Eeek!" I squealed as i fell out of bed, face down. I muttered to myself, trying not to curse, because i never, ever, ever, would. I got on my hands and knees, forcing my body to get up properly. It eventually accepted, and i stood up, cracking my back and i winced. The guitar still blasting in my ear, i realised where it was coming from. "Grrr, i swear i'll kill him!" I muttered, walking out of the hotel room, still in my pyjamas, and knocking loud on Austin and Dez's door. The guitar soon after stopped, and i heard footsteps leading up to the door. The door opened, and Austin stood with a smug look on his face.

"Aww, the sound too loud for Dorky?" He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me, leaning on the doorway wall.

"Shut up, its 7:00 in the morning. Stop making so much noise." I mumbled and glared at him through my eyelashes. He laughed again. "What's so funny about this?!"

"Nothing. It's just your face." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Dorkson, if you had more fun, you wouldn't be such a dork."

"Fun at this time?! You're joking!" I muttered.

"This is why you're not my type. This is why you're such a nerd." He rolled his eyes and shooed me away, shutting the door. I growled to myself, storming back into my room. I can so have fun! Stupid jerk, this is why i hate him! He's always so horrible. How come people actually like him?! It makes me so annoyed!

"Wow, Ally, what's that face for?" Trish's voice jolted me from my thoughts, and i realised i'd been frowning and gritting my teeth, staring into thin air. I groaned and fell back down on my bed, putting a pillow over my head. "Let me guess, Austin?" She asked and i pulled myself back up, looking at her with a fed up face.

"You should have heard him, he was so loud! And when i told him to quieten down he called me a dork and a nerd again." I rolled my eyes and Trish rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Ignore him, Ally." She said and got up, walking into the bathroom. "Hey, wanna go to the beach today?" She called to me. I usually wouldn't like going to the beach. Sand would always go in my eyes, the sun burning my skin, and it was always packed! But this was summer, and i wanted to try and have a little bit of fun. I nodded to myself, getting up and reaching for my suitcase.

"Sure. We can have breakfast at a café and then we'll go?" I asked, unzipping my suitcase and taking out a white tank top and pink skinny jeans. I put the two together and pulled a thinking face. I smiled to myself and nodded, putting them down and getting out my sunglasses and sandals. I put them on my bed and got my toothbrush and toothpaste, taking it into the bathroom. The door was shut. I knocked on it. "Trish?" I asked.

"One sec, Als!" She called and i rolled my eyes. Trust her to take too long. Then there was a knock on the door and i went over after putting my toothbrush and toothpaste down, and opened it. A boy with brown hair flipped to the side and was pretty well tanned was standing there, and i tilted my head. "Hello?"

"Oh hi, are you Trish?" He asked. I shook my head softly.

"No, i'm her friend, Ally."

"Oh, okay, well i just came to give her this. Can you give it to her?" I nodded and took it, looking at it. It said 'Breakfast Coupon for two' and i smiled. Perfect! "Hey, i like your pyjamas." I looked up and reddened.

"Um, t-thanks?" I said embarrassingly. He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Dallas. I work here for my dad and mom, it's a family thing." I took his hand and shook it, smiling back.

"Ally Dawson. I'm just here for a vacation." I giggled and he chuckled with me. Silence. As i went to make conversation, Austin's door opened and there stood Austin, walking out of the door and leaning on the wall.

"Hey bro! Wassup?" Oh no. Dallas is friends with Austin?!

"Hey." Dallas fist-pumped Austin and then Austin turned to look at me. He laughed and turned back to Dallas.

"Why are you talking to this dork?" He asked and Dallas looked at me unsurely.

"What do you mean 'dork'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ally's a nerd. We go to the same school, and you won't believe the amount of time she spends in the library. Nobody can find her anywhere else, and she's never late for lessons. Like ever, as if her life depends on it." I felt myself go red, and i quickly tried to find words.

"U-um...Ur…I-"

"I think that's pretty cute."

My eyes widened as Dallas said that and smiled at me. I went even redder.

"Dude, seriously?" Austin began to laugh and Dallas just shrugged. I quickly slammed my hotel door, i couldn't take anymore. "Later, Dorkson!" I heard Austin shout from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and quickly just walked back to my bed. The bathroom door opened, and Trish stepped out. Why did she have to come out only just now?

"What'd i miss?" She asked, walking back to her suitcase and shoving back in the towel se had used. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush.

"Nothing." I said, slamming the bathroom door shut.

"See how relaxing this is Ally?" Trish said in a relaxed voice as she laid down on the sand, her towel under her body. We had eaten breakfast with our coupons, and i saw Dallas again. He was looking at me with a small smile on his face. He was quite sweet, i have to admit, but i didn't come here to fall in love with someone. I came here to go on vacation with my best friend, and that's what i'm going to do.

"I guess so. Thanks Trish." Trish smiled at me and i relaxed into the towel, and the breeze was low, which meant no sand in my eyes today. I smiled, and put my sunglasses down, and began reading a book. A loud voice jolted me a few minutes later, and i turned, lifting my sunglasses up, and saw no-one other than Austin Moon. He was with Dallas, and a few girls. One girl he had his arm around, and was literally munching her face off with kisses. What a jerk. I felt myself heat up, so i turned around and ignored him. He wasn't going to ruin this day anymore. I read the rest of my book, and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I craned my head and saw Dallas. I smiled at him and stood up.

"Hey, Ally." He said, his voice soft.

"Hi, Dallas. What are you doing here?" I asked him and he just turned to Austin.

"He wanted to go to the beach with me, and i agreed. He brought a couple of chicks too, and that one there he's been snogging for ages. Her name's Brooke."

"I guess they're dating?"

"No, he's just a serious player." Dallas chuckled and i rolled my eyes.

"I could've guessed." I sat back down on my towel.

"I'll be going then, Ally. I'll see you later." I waved at him as he began to run off, then heard his voice back over my shoulder again. "And just for the record, i think you're much too cute to be a nerd." I looked at him and he winked at me, then ran back to Austin. I smiled to myself. Did he actually just say that? At that moment, i swear i caught a look of jealousness from Austin as he glared at me.

* * *

**ERock on!3**


	3. A Game of Volleyball

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! They put a smile on my face:D Again, terrible day at school. I have some exams that are taking place and they literally stumped me! I'm not exactly smart or clever, so thats why im totally gonna fail them all. XD Also, everyone on Tumblr is saying about an Aully unblocked kiss. I cant wait, im freaking out, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Im gonna scream with joy and faint. Lucky Laura!**

**Singer103: Thank you so much! :D**

**Girl in RandomLand: I know righttt! GoshAlly you're so slowww! Haha! I doubt this will become popular, but thank you! That means so much xD No need to hunt me down, unless you really want to o: Glad to have a biggest fan, haha!:D**

**ILOVE1D: Haha, we'll have to wait and see ;p and by the way, your username is awesome. So. do. i.**

* * *

"Watch out, here comes bad boy." I looked up from my book as Trish spoke up and pointed over to Austin who was walking over. I had seen him playing volleyball with Dez, Dallas and some of the girls. I heard him comment about how sexy they looked when they hit the volleyball over. He made me feel so sick. I huffed and hid my face with my book, pretending to read and ignore him while doing it.

"Hey Dorkson." He casually sat down next to me and looked over my shoulder at my book.

"Go away, Austin." I hissed, and shuffled over to the right to get further away from him. He put his arm around me and winked at me.

"Fiesty. I see how it is." He laced his arms around my neck and started kissing the back of my neck, burying his face into my hair and through to my neck. I felt myself shiver. It was actually nice…Wait, Ally, what are you saying?!

"I said go away!" I frowned again and backed away from his sly kisses, while blushing. Austin smirked and jumped back to his feet.

"Just kidding Dorkson, it would be a miracle if you ever got any of this." I rolled my eyes and got up, putting my book in my bag and putting my towel under my arm.

"Let's go Trish." I hissed, glaring at Austin and walked away. Trish fumbled around with gathering her stuff and rushing after me. I turned my head to check Austin was walking away, but he was staring at my body. I felt my blood go warm and i hurried to get off of the beach. Me and Trish headed for the ice-cream parlour to get, obviously some ice-cream, and get away from all the populars. I sat down and told Trish to get me some fruity mint swirl. It's like the best ice-cream ever!

"One fruity mint swirl and one strawberry please." I heard Trish tell the man standing at the booth, paid him, and then came back to me. I took my ice-cream and straight away started digging into it. I lifted my head to speak and Trish started to laugh before anything could come out.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ice-cream moustache." She said while trying to catch her breath. I felt my upper lip and looked at my finger covered in ice-cream. I blushed and used my towel to rub it all off. Trish winked at me and i just rolled my eyes, eating my ice-cream again. I started thinking about Austin. Why _did _he hate me? Why did he always bully me? We used to be friends, until he started to become famous and older. I guess, hormones, but why was he always bullying me and being horrible?

**FLASHBACK**

_I heard a knock on my door, and got up from doing my homework. I rushed to the door, calling to my mom and dad i was opening it. Opening the door revealed Austin, one of my best friends, standing with a glum look on his face. His blonde hair was matted down by the rain. _

"_Austin?!" I exclaimed. He invited himself in and stood there, soaked to the bone. He looked at me, his eyes dark. I shut the door, keeping the cold outside instead of coming in._

"_Everyone hates me. They want me to choose between you and being popular." He says and gives me a worried look. "Ally…"I cut him off._

"_Look, i'll be here for you. Just say that they aren't real friends by making you choose. Who are you, um…choosing?" He looked and me, and our eyes met. He sighed, breaking our glance. I loosed my mouth and looked down too. I had recently formed a crush on Austin, but never told him. It would totally affect our partnership, and friendship! _

"_If i wasn't popular, Ally, you know i would lose my career. Everyone would start hating on me." I frowned at him._

"_You're choosing being popular over me?" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence and turned into a higher pitch._

"_I need my popularity, and you're kinda…ruining that." My eyes started to tear up as his words flew out his mouth. _

"_Oh, i'm sorry i'm such a 'nerd', Austin. I thought we were supposed to be looking out for eachother!" My frown lowered._

"_You're not looking out for me! You think you're helping, but you're just ruining my chance of popularity!" He growled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. _

"_I can't believe you would say that." I whimpered, tears falling down my cheeks. _

"_Forget it. I'm leaving. Don't talk to me anymore, Ally_ _Dorkson_." _He opened the door and slammed it shut as he walked out. I was left standing and looking at the door, tears running down my cheeks. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After that day Austin and I never talked anymore. He would always bully me, either by pretend flirting with me, or throwing hurtful words in my face. I still go confused by what happened that evening. Nothing he said made sense. My heart was broken, and i was crying for about 2 weeks, including crying on Trish's shoulder every sleepover.

"Ally?" Trish was clicking her fingers in front of my face. I blinked and lightened my frowning eyebrows. "You always do that. I wonder what you think about when you zone out like that." She giggled and i just let out a smile. "Here comes Dallas!" Trish suddenly squeals and i look behind me to Dallas walking up to me. I stand up and greet him. He always has that small cute smile on his face.

"Hey Ally." He said and i gave out a tiny wave. "I was wondering, do you wanna play volleyball with us?" I looked at the beach to Austin and Dez playing volleyball. I guessed that the girls had left by now.

"With Austin?" I groaned.

"You can be on my team." He smiled, and i looked to the side. Oh come on, why not?

"Alright then." I turned to Trish. "I'll be back in a sec." I said simply and followed Dallas. He walked beside me.

"So, Ally, what is it with you and Austin?" I looked at Dallas as the words came out of his mouth.

"Well…" I began as we took the steps down onto the beach. "Austin used to be friends with me…We were partners when he was famous. I wrote the songs, he sung them. But, he started to get so popular at school, and i was just a nerd. He…" My voice broke at that point.

"He…?" Dallas said, questioning.

"…He chose popularity over me." I said with a sigh. Dallas stroked my arm for comfort.

"I didn't know he did that…and he bullies you now?"

"Yeah. Either bullying me, or fake flirting with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Fake?" I turned to Dallas.

"Yeah…what do you mean?" I tilt my head and frown.

"Well, usually when someone hates someone that much, they actually like them." My pulled a grossed out face, and shook my head.

"No, no, no. Austin would never like me, and i _definitely_ don't like him." I said, making a 'x' signal over my neck. He chuckled and didn't reply to that. Reaching the volleyball net, Austin rolled his eyes when he saw me and caught the ball that Dez was holding and then over to him. Dallas pushed Dez round to the other side of the net, and stood, looking at me and persuading me over. I shuffled over and stood, my face going red as Austin glared at me.

"Why is she playing with us?" Austin spat in disgust.

"Shut up and deal with it, Aus." Aus? That's the worst nickname i've ever heard.

"Yeah, deal with it!" I hissed.

"Shut it, you." Austin growled. Our eyes met and we pulled horrible glares at eachother. I honestly couldn't hate him more. Austin spun the volleyball on his finger, and batted it over to us. I tried to go for it but Dallas was in the air before me and hit it back over. Dez took the next hit, and Dallas caught it. This carried on for a couple of goes, and i stood there looking like an idiot.

"Heads up, Dorkson!" Austin yelled, and jumped up right to the net, smacked the volleyball with his fist and i looked up. Too late. The volleyball landed right on my forehead, and i blacked out. I could hear someone freaking out and grabbing my arm, not sure who it was, but after that i couldn't remember anything else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Rock on!:)**


	4. Apologies and Daring Games

**Thank you guys for the, yet again, amazingreviews! They always put a smile on my face! So, today, school. Yay. Note the sarcasm. Ive been having loads of exams, and my maths one was today, and i have another tomorrow. I dont think i can handle all thesedamn equations. DMAN YOU GOD, WHY DID YOU MAKE MATH, STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP ;_; and its easter soon! :DD Im gonna gain so much weight. But, YOLO right?! Jk. Why.**

**Singer103: Thank you!**

**Girl in RandomLand: Oh my gosh i love your reviews. xD Dallas, god damn you smarty. **

**Guest: Aww, great writer?! Shush you. xD**

**Rohini: Haha! We'll see if they realise it ;p Lets see how they find out. :3 Thank you!**

**anonymous reader: There will be more love scenes soon, i promise! It just takes some time for them to get closer :3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin&Ally.**

* * *

"_Heard it on the radio, sing it out loud!" I watched Austin with a smile on my face, changing the pitch slightly on the sound system, and holding onto my headphones. Austin was on the microphone and tapping his feet along to the beat of the music. I smiled as he finished, and put my headphones down, walking over to him and high-fiving him. He smiled. "Wow, that song is great Ally! I can't wait for our fans to hear it." He smiled at me and i giggled, chewing on my lip._

"_Me too, I'm really into this song!" I put down my songbook and turned to sort out the microphone. Austin was fiddling with his fingers like he had something to say. I frowned at him._

"_Ally, i was…thinking…"He murmured, and started walking towards me, looking down at the floor as he did. I put pack the microphone and turned to him, waiting for him to talk. "We've been friends for a while now…"_

"_Best friends." I giggled. He looked up at me, and smiled softly._

"_Yeah, and…i don't know what's gotten into me, but…well, look." He walked up to me, just an inch away and took both my hands. I looked down at our hands holding each other, then up at him. "Every time we're together, my heart beats fast, and my hands sweat. I get so nervous i'll say something wrong."_

"_W-why?" I stuttered, caught in his deep brown eyes. "Why would you-"I got cut off as his lips crashed onto mine and he pushed hard against me. I fell back a bit, but after i got over the shock, i put my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and closer, and his tongue gently slipped in…_

"Hey, Dorkson! You there?!"

I jolted awake and lifted up my upper body quickly, then clutched my head in my hands. I must have been dreaming…Oh god. After a while I realised the person who jolted me awake called me 'Dorkson' and my eyes slowly opened. I looked to my side and Austin was sat there looking at me, frowning.

"Austin?" I said in disbelief.

"What?" He rolled his eyes. I looked around. I was in a room that i was unfamiliar with, and i couldn't remember what had happened to me at all. I groaned and threw my body back down onto the bed. My head was aching and my body was stiff. What had happened?

"Where am i, and why are you watching me sleep?" I hissed at him with a frown.

"You should be thanking me, Dorkson. You blacked out after a volleyball incident and i brought you back to my hotel room for a while. You weren't _sleeping._ Oh, and by the way, were you dreaming about me?" A small smirk formed on his face. I froze, looking at him wide eyed.

"I-urm…What are you talking about?" I acted dumb for now. He could not know i was dreaming about him! He would think i liked him! One word, ew.

"You were whispering my name while you were passed out." Austin chuckled and winked at me. I looked away and blushed softly. I clutched my head again, and got out of the bed, grabbing my bag that was on the end of the bed. I looked at Austin, who was sat on his phone. I rolled my eyes, and began walking out of the hotel door.

"Wait." I turned around to Austin who was stood looking at me guiltily. I turned my body to face him and tilted my head. "I-I was the one who hit you. Who…made you black out." I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"How could i have guessed?!" I said angrily, turning to leave again.

"I'm sorry."

I turned to face him, unsure of what he just said. "Did you just say you're sorry?"

"I didn't want you to black out. I just wanted to hit you purposefully and make you mad, that's it."

"Oh, that sounds much nicer." I said sarcastically.

"Look, you should be thankful i actually said sorry to you, Dorkson!" I rolled my eyes as he said 'Dorkson', but i looked down while fiddling with my fingers. "Just-"

"Thank you." I say and look at him with a smile. He stares at me with a look in his eye that i haven't seen before. His tight lips curl into a half-smile.

"Before this gets anymore weird, get out of my hotel room, Dorkson." He says with that same small smile on his face. I roll my eyes and giggle, rushing out of his room.

"Bye, !" I call and hear him huff.

It was 8:00pm by now, and Trish was out getting us ice-cream. I was sat reading one of the, well twenty, books i brought along with me. I still couldn't get over Austin apologizing to me. Why did he even do that? He would just be laughing and pointing, high-fiving his friends. And that look…i haven't seen that look in a long time. While reading, i heard a tune drift into my ears from next door, and a male voice singing along. I put my book down and slowly tiptoed out of my room and putting my ear against Austin and Dez's door, listening.

"_I'm tryna be okay,_

_I'm tryna be alright,_

_But seeing you with him,_

_Just don't feel right._

_And I'm like, never thought it'd hurt so bad_

_Getting over you-ooh,_

_And you're giving me a heart attack_

_Looking like you do-ooh,_

_Cause you're all I ever wanted,_

_Thought you would be the one_

_It's giving me a heart attack,_

_Getting over you oh…"_**_(1)_**

After listening i leant away and thought about Austin's voice. It was still amazing, but without me he wasn't famous anymore. He ended up writing some of his own songs, but not releasing him. Apparently to rumours he didn't want a career anymore. I didn't believe it, because he used to always want to perform and be on stage for his fans! He confused me a lot. But who was that song about? Probably one of his ex's he thinks still looks 'hot' and wants her back. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my hotel room. Just on time, Trish followed in after me.

"Guess who got fruity mint swirl!" I smiled at Trish as she came in with her signature entrance. I took the bag she handed me and it revealed a huge tub of fruity mint swirl. My mouth gaped and i jumped up.

"Yes, fruity mint swirl!" I started dancing out of excitement, throwing my arms around crazily. After, i saw Trish looking at me with a 'What are you doing...' look and she put her own bag on her bed. I smiled awkwardly, and just turned away. "This is why you're my best friend." And i started using a huge ice-cream scooper and eat the ice-cream with. Trish rolled her eyes at me.

"That's why you're mine." And she started laughing. I looked up.

"What?"

"Ice-cream moustache. Again." She laughed, falling on the bed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh shut up." I giggled and rubbed it off my lip.

"So how's it going with Austin?" She said as i began playing music on my iPod.

"Well, he actually apologized about the volleyball thing. I didn't really see it coming." I said, and Trish nearly choked on her ice-cream.

"He _apologized_?" She looked at me in disbelief and let her legs dangle off her bed. "The Austin Moon, bully and number one enemy apologized, to you? Wow." Trish said, then turned to her ice-cream again.

"Yeah, it's weird right? He was acting all nice. He must be softer than i thought…" I wandered into thought.

"Ally, all he did was apologize. That doesn't make him not a jerk." I sighed as Trish spoke through a full mouth. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"I guess you're right." I began eating my ice-cream again.

AUSTIN'S POV:

**(2)** "Okay Austin. Your go." I chuckled as Dez pointed at me and gave me his dirty sock full of dares. Yeah, yeah, i know. But you know what Dez is like. Dallas was sat on the other side of me, and was on his phone, texting someone.

"Fine." I said with a small smile, taking out a piece of paper. I read it aloud. "'Kiss someone of the opposite gender for at least five seconds.' Oh, wow. That's literally impossible." I rolled my eyes and threw it away.

"Not exactly…" Dallas spoke up, putting his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. "The girls are next door." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not kissing that Trish girl." I groaned, folding my arms.

"What about Ally?" Dez questioned. I looked at him and shook my head quickly.

"I'm not kissing Dorkson. Definitely." I said sternly. Dallas smirked and winked at Dez.

"You have to kiss someone, Austin." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, and jumped up to my feet.

"Fuck you, fine!" I said, storming out of the room and Dez and Dallas following. I turned to Ally and Trish's door and knocked on it, glaring at Dez as if saying 'I'll get you back for this' and waited for an answer. Eventually the door opened and Ally stood there in her pyjamas.

"Austin, what do you want? I'm busy in here, and i don't want you pulling pranks on me and calling me Dorkson and making fun of my-" I cut her off, leaning into her and kissing her lips. I awaited the disgusting wetness of her lips and her sickly taste, but her lips were soft. I felt her jump back in surprise, but she didn't pull away. I could taste her raspberry lip gloss and i suddenly put my hands on her waist. She rested her hand on my arm, and grasped it. The kiss lasted ten seconds, before i pulled away. She stared at me, looking into my eyes. I stared back, expressionless. How could that feel good? Dorkson kissing me made sparks in my mouth. No, what am i saying. Austin, she's definitely not your type!

"There i did it. Happy?" I said quickly, looking at Dez and storming back into my room.

ALLY'S POV:

Did Austin just…kiss me?!

* * *

**Yes Ally. Yes he did. Fangirling time. **

**You guys are seriously awesome, all the reviews are amazing! Thank you! :)**

**1 - I don't own Heart Attack by One Direction.**

**2. Credit to 24KNW24 for the idea of truth or dare ^^**

**Rock on!:D**


	5. Cafes and Realisations

**I'm sorry for not posting! I was really busy these two days! I hope you like this chapter I should be updating A2U and WIRAWH too today, so make sure to check that out! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, you guys really lighten my day! :D and who's excited for Freaky Fridays and Fiction? I know i am. I just. Feels. xD Anyway, enjoy the story!:)**

**Rohini: I love art! Music is freakin awesome, since i adore music. Math though...im so terrible. and Im glad you did!:)**

**duckiemomo123: NO YOU. ;_;**

**Girl in RandomLand: Oh my gosh. I have to try that. They be mad. Mmmhm. Haha! Yep, i try to update as soon as i can. :3 and thank you! Thank you, oooo Angie. I like that name! :'D**

**randomsmileyperson: Thank you! and oh my gosh, coincidence much?! :''D**

**TandK4ever: Haha, im glad you do! :)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It had been two days since Austin had kissed me, and yesterday he carried on being nasty to me. I don't know why, but i felt even worse when he bullied me after kissing me. Why would i even be happy about Austin kissing me? Ugh, i'm so confused between emotions! I know Austin bullied me and everything, and he hates me, but he actually kissed me. I still don't know why. I just guessed it was a dare. The kiss meant nothing to him, and so it means nothing to me too. But there's a feeling deep inside of me that makes me feel like it _did_ mean something. I grasped my head with my hand as i laid there in bed. I looked at my clock and it said '12:00pm'. I was supposed to meet Dallas at the café at 11:00! I jumped up from my sleeping position, and got out my phone. 11 missed calls. I put the phone to my ear after dialling his number, and i heard the dial tone beep a few times before i heard Dallas' voice.

"Hello?" His sweet voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Dallas. It's Ally." I responded.

"Oh, Ally, where are you? I thought we were meeting up?"

"I know… i'm sorry! I slept in! I'll be down in a minute, can you still meet up?" I crossed my fingers. I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled in relief.

"Awesome, i'll see you there!" I giggled.

"Okay, Ally-gator." I blushed to myself as he called me by my nickname. I hung up and put my phone back down on the desk. I jumped as there was yelling from the other room. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room, standing over things on the floor and knocking loudly on their door. The shouting carried on, and the door suddenly opened.

"What?" It was Austin who answered. The shouting stopped as he opened it.

"Keep it down, i'm trying to do something here!" I said, leaning my hip on the wall.

"You just can't keep away can you?" Austin smirked. "Leave us to do what we want Dorkson."

"Just be quiet for a few minutes!" I groaned.

"Alright, calm down!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good." I flung around and stormed back into my own hotel room, slamming the door. **(1)**

"I'm so sorry Dallas!" I squealed, rushing up to him as he was sat down on a seat next to a table, and an empty seat in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

"It's no problem, don't worry." I sat down on the empty seat and facing Dallas. He had a soft smile on his face. Oh great, the awkward silence. "So…" Dallas said, looking like he was searching for something to say. "How is it going with Austin?" I fiddled with my fingers.

"Fine, i guess. Still being the jerk he is." I sighed and Dallas frowned a little.

"Usually Austin isn't a jerk. He's actually a nice guy, and he's really talented. He may seem like a jerk but if i was honest, he is genuinely a good guy." I giggled to myself.

"A 'good guy'? Dallas, he's bullied me since 9th grade, and i don't think the term is 'a good guy'." Dallas just smiled at that.

"Maybe if you get to know him better, he'll be nicer to you." I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "You could find the nice deep down inside him that you once knew." I hated to admit it, but he was right. But this is Austin we're talking about, and he will never want to hang out with me.

"Let's just order." I said, changing the subject. Dallas nodded and called over the waitress who was standing over by the counter.

"What can i get you two?" Dallas looked at me and silently signalled me to say first. I looked down at the menu quickly.

"I'll have an orange juice and some pancakes, please." The waitress wrote down what i said and then turned to Dallas.

"I'll have what the lady is having." The waitress nodded and left, leaving Dallas to smile at me. I smiled awkwardly and looked away to avoid eye contact. This felt like a date, a date that i didn't want to _be_ a date. I don't even know if i like Dallas that way, and plus we only met a few days ago. He's cute, i'll admit, but that feeling doesn't grow inside me when i'm with him yet.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Dallas' voice jolted me from my thoughts and i nodded, smiling at him. He chuckled and gazed out of the open double doors leading to the beach. Well, more awkwardness. Suddenly Dallas turned to me and blurted out, "I don't know why Austin hates you so much, you're awesome." I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it quickly. I started to go red and Dallas smiled softly. "Aww, i made Ally-gator blush."

"Shut up." I giggle and hide my face from his view. As i do, i spot Austin strutting up to our table. He has his usual smirk on his face. I roll my eyes and turn to Dallas, and i realise he's noticed Austin too.

"Sup' Dallas." Austin said, bringing a chair over and sitting next to me and facing Dallas. I turned to Austin and scowled.

"Austin, what are you doing? Who said you could sit here?" I hissed.

"Oh come on, Ally. It's not like you and Dallas are on a date or anything. Are you?" Austin raised his eyebrow at Dallas.

"No, it's not a date." Dallas leant back in his chair.

"Good, cos' i need a word with Ally." Austin grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the chair, dragging me into a nearby corner.

"Wha-"

"Don't ask questions." Austin ordered and i rolled my eyes at him. "I wanted to talk about…the, ur…"

"The what?" I question.

"The kiss." I froze, turning around to walk away, but he pulled me back, and our faces were less than an inch away. I stuttered and just pulled away, out of his grip.

"Well? What about the kiss?"

"Well, i was just saying, you know…you know it was a dare, right?"

"Oh yeah, i- wait…did you say…a dare?" My feet started shuffling about. A dare. He was dared to have the kiss that made my lips sparkle. Why do i feel so disappointed? I don't like Austin! He's bullied me for two years! Why in heaven's name would i like him? Okay, Ally, breath. Say something!

"Yeah, a dare. Just in case you thought i liked you. I mean, you are totally not my type." Austin chuckled, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, yeah. A dare. I understand, and me and you? Ew! I mean, you, ugh. Ew. Talk about puking up." Austin frowned a little as i said that. Okay Ally, too much! "Um, yeah, so…i'll just go now." I began walking, but a hand landed on my shoulder and i turned around.

"Can you swim?" He asked and i tilted my head, and then shook it. "Well, that's not good. Dallas told me he wanted to go swimming with you tomorrow." My eyes widened and i looked back at Dallas and he smiled at me. I smiled awkwardly back, then turned to Austin.

"Just great!" I rolled my eyes. Austin bit his lip.

"Look, i'll help you. Just this once. Meet me at the beach tonight at 4:00 and i'll give you swimming lessons, deal?" I raised my eyebrow. Why was Austin suddenly being so nice? I couldn't say no to a swimming lesson though, since i can't swim.

"Okay but-"

"Awesome, see you then!" Austin punched my shoulder and jogged away. I rubbed my arm and rolled my eyes, walking back to Dallas. I should be dreading the swimming lesson, but i'm quite…excited. Wow, this is a new for me.

* * *

**(1) - Sonny and Chad's arguements from Sonny with a Chance. A-maz-ing. xD**

**Rock on!:)**


	6. Suspicions and Lessons

**Yay! Over 50 reviews by chapter 6 :) Thank you guys, i appreciate all your support! Also, HAPPY EASTER!:D Im DROWNING in chocolate. My friends literally went all out just for easter. Like, seriously? xD I hope you guys get loads of chocolate like i have!:D**

**Singer103: Thank you so much!:D **

**LovePeach16: Mmmmaaaaayyyybbbeeeee;)**

**Girl in RandomLand: I know right!:D I was so sad when it ended! I shipped Channy so hard :c Haha! and thank youuu! :) yes. yes he is. ;o**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Thank you so much!:D A reward? I doubt ittt xD *wink* Mmmm, yes. yes he is. Oh my gosh i know right?! :D Channy and Auslly forevarr;)**

* * *

I looked in the mirror at myself as i put my bikini on, which was pink with yellow dots spotted around. I smiled at myself, and then slipped white jeans on with a plain pink tank top. As soon as i slipped into my jeans, the door opened and Trish walked in, throwing her bag on her bed and slipping out of her shoes.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Trish asked and i turned around, putting my hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow at her. "What? You're obviously trying to impress someone. Ooo! Is it that Dallas guy?" A huge grin spread across her face.

"It's no-one." I rolled my eyes, reapplying my raspberry lip gloss.

"Oh come on, look at you! Getting all dolled up." She stood up and reached out and stretched one of the strings coming out from my bikini top. "A swim date." She said to herself.

"No, it's just a lesson!" I said quickly, putting the string back where it was meant to be.

"With who?" She tilts her head at me as i turn to get my towel.

"No-one."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Dallas?"

"No!"

"Dez?"

I fling around to her. "Austin!" I blurt out, and Trish widens her eyes at me, arms folded at her chest.

"You're having a swimming lesson with the guy who's bullied you since 9th grade?" Trish asks in disbelief. "Wow, Ally. I didn't think it would come to this." She giggled. I put the wrapped towel under my arm and walking to the door.

"Oh shut up and order pizza for when i get back." I smile at her and slam the door shut behind me.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I looked at my watch. 4:10pm. Ally was late. I was sat on the bench that was near the beach, in my shirt and shorts, swimming boxers underneath. I saw some girls checking me out and i just winked at them, looking up from my phone now and then. I heard an 'ahem' from behind me and i craned my neck to look around me, jumping up to my feet. What i saw surprised me. Ally was stood in sandals, a pink tank top and blue shorts, showing off her slim legs. I could smell the raspberry lip gloss on her lips, and her hair was perfectly curled.

"Oh, Ally, hi." I finally replied, focusing on her face instead of looking at the curves in her body.

"Hi." She said with a small smile. "So, swimming lesson. I guess i'll have to call you my teacher?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Call me anything you want, Dorkson. Austin, Teacher, Cutie-"

"You can only dream that i'd call you cutie." She said with a glimmer in her eye from the sun. I rolled my eyes at her and lead her down to the beach, and through the sand. I looked back at  
Ally, and saw her looking around in curiosity.

"Ever been on a beach before?" I joked with a roll of my eyes.

"No, it's just i thought all the girls would be chasing after you or at least looking dreamily at you. Since your c-" She cut herself off and i raised an eyebrow. "…here."

"It's probably because you're here." I winked at her and we reached the start of the water. I turned to her. I took off my shirt which caused a few girls to stare and whistle. Ally rolled her eyes and started taking off her clothes to reveal her bikini. I found myself staring at her body. She had perfect curves, and her legs were slim and reflecting the sun that shone down. I started gaping and felt myself go hot under my skin.

"Make sure you don't catch any flies." Ally winked at me and then faced the water. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know if i can do this…" She groaned, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's just water." I chuckled, walking into it and shivering as the cold water touched my warm feet. It lapped at my legs and i made the 'come here' motion to Ally. She looked at me worriedly, and shuffled her feet. "Come on." I said, waiting for her to join me. She lifted her leg, and put it out into the water, but tripped on a rock, falling forward. I jumped forward and caught her before she fell. She looked up at me, and our eyes met.

"Umm…t-thanks…" She murmured, standing up straight and i let go of her, staring at her with a small smile. Reality caught up to me, and i shook my head.

"Come on, we don't have all day." I said, going further into the water so it was up to my stomach, Ally following cautiously. "See? Not so bad is it?" I chuckled.

"Yeah…i guess this is-" I cut her off by splashing her with water all over her face. She still looked good with water trickling down her face. Wait, did i just say that she was pretty? Shut up, Austin! Concentrate! "Austin!" She squealed, glaring at me. I smirked.

"Oh come on, have fun for once Dorkson." I splashed her again.

"Okay, if you splash me once more you're gonna get it where the sun doesn't shine." She glared at me.

"Oh, you want some of this?" I pointed to my muscled up stomach. She just rolled her eyes and looked around, and i could hear her teeth chattering. "Okay, so let's start." I said, grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her towards me. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Okay. What's first?" She asked, chewing on her lip. I grabbed her waist roughly and picked her up a few inches from the ground. "Eeeek, Austin put me down!" I rolled my eyes and put her down.

"This is how you can start. I'll lift you up and you can practice kicking." I explained and she raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed. "I promise i won't throw you." She giggled.

"Okay, but- be more gentle!" She squealed as i picked her up roughly.

"Oh, sorry." I said quickly, holding her gently.

"Second time that word's come out of your mouth to me." She giggled and winked at me.

"Shut up and start kicking." I complained and she rolled her eyes, and started kicking in the water. Water started going all over the place as her legs went out of control. "Ally, Ally!" I yelled, and she stopped, looking at me innocently. "Don't be so fierce, just do gentle kicks. Up and down." I said, and started kicking properly again. "There you go!" I smiled as she got used to it.

"Yeah! I think i can do this…" I looked up and saw a hot girl watching me. As i saw her, she waved. "Austin-" I dropped Ally and waved. "Aghh!" I looked down and saw Ally's head bobbing in the water. My eyes widened and i grabbed her, pulling her up. She started coughing, and she glared at me. I smiled, forcing down a laugh.

"S-Sorry." I said. She rolled her eyes, and looked behind her, where the girl who i waved at was staring at Ally in hot jealousy. I smirked. "Look who's jealous of Ally Dorkson." She wiped back to me and she was blushing. My smirk widened. "A blush. Score one to Austin Moon." She punched me in the stomach, and i let out a puff.

"What's next?" She asked. I started motioning my arms in a swimming motion, one arm circling over my head, then the other.

"Copy me." I ordered her, and she followed, doing what i was doing. I stopped and observed her. I smiled. Her arms moved perfectly, and her figure fit into her motions. "Good." I said. "Ready for the big thing?" She took a big sigh, and nodded. I stood next to her, and pointed in the direction for was facing in. "Lay in the water, kick like you did before, and use your arms. Make sure to keep your head above the water." I gave her the thumbs up and took a step back. She looked at me worryingly, and then laid down on the surface of the water and started kicking. She began sinking, so i lifted her up, accidently touching her on her breast. She glared at me. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, moving my hand and holding her up. She motioned her arms in a swimming motion like she did before and i let her go. She started moving forward, and i smiled while watching her. "See? You're doing it!" I shouted to her. She didn't reply, and i looked closer to where she was. I realised she was drowning. My eyes widened and i dived into the water, heading towards Ally's sinking body. I picked her up from under the water, and brought her to the surface, holding her bridal style. I took a deep breath and Ally started coughing, her eyes shut. "Are you okay?!" I exclaimed. She opened her eyes and giggled at me.

"You seem so worried about me, Mr. Popular." She winked at me and i went hot under my skin. I put her down and rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "Thanks for today Austin. Now i'll be able to swim with Dallas." She smiled at me. I had completely forgot why we were doing this, and my smile faded.

"Y-Yeah. Have fun with that date." I smiled back at her.

"Wow, you're being unusually nice." She bit her lip softly.

"Shut up, Dorkson." I rolled my eyes.

"And there comes the usual Austin." She winked at me, turning around to walk away, leaving me standing there. I watched her go, but she stopped halfway. Turning around to me, she looked at the ground, then up at me. "By the way, i like this Austin much better than the usual Austin." She smiled, and walked away. I watched her, and her words repeated in my head. I raised my eyebrow, and walked the other way, out of the water. This day was…eventful.

* * *

**Ooooo Austin, someone's getting the feeeeeeels! **

**Rock on!:D**


	7. Do Me A Favour?

**Im extremely sorry i didnt upload yesterday! I really wish i could have, but today im back and you will see new chapters in all three of my stories. So here's the first one! Thank you guys for all the reviews and the love, i appreciate everything3333**

**HI (Guest): Haha! Thank you! ROSSOME. I love that phrase. **

**AusllyFeels: Im sorry, i will try too! and thank you:)**

**Asil XOXO (Guest): Awww! Thank you so much! I love you too:)**

**Girl in RandomLand: Oh my gosh. Me too. Austin is a cutie in any case. xD**

**Lalaland (Guest): Oh wow, thank you!**

**NotLoveSong12: Haha, eeeek!:) and thank you! Im glad you like it:D You're too kind. and thank you! Determined. Yus. That review literally made my day, thank you so much:') 3333**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

After the lesson i had got dressed into what i was wearing before, and walked back to the hotel room after grabbing a smoothie. I reached the door of my hotel room, and tried opening it. It was locked. I rolled my eyes, got out my keys and unlocked the door. Trish must be out getting the pizza that she ordered. Slamming the door shut, i then heard someone knock on the door as soon as i shut it. I turned and raised my eyebrow, opening the door slowly. Dallas was stood there.

"Hey, Ally!" He smiled softly.

"Hi Dallas." I replied, leaning on the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. "What is it?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming tomorrow, at about 12ish?" Wow, Austin does know his stuff. "Or whenever you're free." He starts fiddling with his fingers like he's nervous. I smile at him, my cheeks flashing pink.

"Of course." I giggle, biting my lip. "What about 1:00? I'm free then since, knowing me, i'll probably sleep in till 12." He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Alright, awesome." He said, walking backwards and still having that goofy smile he always had on.

"Wait, Dallas…" I said and he stopped, looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Is the swimming thing a…oh i don't know…a date?" I started chewing my lip as the word 'date' came out of my mouth. He winked at me and i felt myself go hot.

"Think of it as whatever you want, Ally-gator." Was all he said, as he turned around and walked off. I watched him till he was out of view, then headed back to the room.

"A date, huh?"

"AHHH!" I screamed, dropping my smoothie and whipped around to see Trish standing there with a huge box of pizza. "Trish, you scared me!" I exclaimed, looking down at the now smoothie stained red carpet. She started giggling and grabbed my wrist pushing me into the hotel room.

"Guess who got large pepperoni pizza!" She exclaimed, leaning on her hip and holding up the pizza. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Trish had always loved pepperoni pizza. I remember in school when she and Dez would argue over liking pepperoni and mushrooms. When we were all friends that is. After Austin had betrayed me, we went our separate ways, Trish with me, and Dez with Austin. It's like we were never friends. Trish put the pizza down on my bed and jumped up, sitting next to me. She grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV, revealing the Pop Music Charts. She was about to change it, but i put my hand over the button and stared at the TV at what i saw.

_"Number one is Double Take by Austin Moon, the overnight sensation from years ago, still rocks it at the top of the charts."_

"How can Double Take, the song _I_ wrote, still be at number one after these years?" I said and grabbed a slice of pizza, taking a bite out of it.

"It was extremely popular, i guess. And people keep seeing the video online and getting it. Even now, Austin needs to thank you for getting number one on the charts." I looked at Trish as she said that.

"He already thanked me enough when we were friends. Like when he tried to get me into MUNY. He really tried too hard to please me and thank me. And now he doesn't even care." I sighed and put the slice of pizza i had down. Trish grabbed another piece.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how did the swimming lesson go?" She asked, putting the TV on a low volume so she could catch my answer. I shrugged. "Can you swim now?" I bit my lip softly.

"Well, i guess you could say that…" I said, still unsure myself.

"You still can't swim, can you?"

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" My voice turned into a high-pitched lying voice. "I can so swim! I swim so much, i could beat a fish in a swimming contest. Well maybe not because i won't be able to hold my breath under water like a fish does, and plus they have much more of an advantage! So-"

"Two things, first of all," She exaggerated a yawn in my face and i rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "Second of all, why did you say yes to the date if you can't swim?" She asked and i fiddled around with my fingers.

"I didn't want to seem like a doof who can't swim, Trish. And this is the first time i think a guy likes me!" I exclaimed, standing up and putting my pizza slice down back in the box. "It was hard enough telling Austin i can't swim." I groaned, looking at the carpet.

"Oh come on Ally, telling Dallas you can't swim will be far less embarrassing than turning up and freaking out when you have to." She was fight. I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed, grasping my head with my hand. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Trish got up, and swayed her way over to the door before opening it.

"Hi A-" I heard a familiar voice at the door. "Oh, Trish."

"What do you want, _Austin_?" I giggled as they scowled at eachother, They still didn't like eachother, neither did me and Austin but we had gotten a little…closer you could say.

"I don't wanna talk to you. Is Ally there?" I got up from my bed and slipped from behind Trish, under her arm and infront to see Austin.

"Hi." I said softly, shooing away Trish, who glared at me on her way back to the bed.

"Hey." Austin said with a small smile on his face. He leant against the wall and started slipping. I opened my mouth to talk, but before i could he slipped completely off the wall and stumbled out of my view. I choked down a laugh and smiled as he appeared back in my view. "I, ur, meant to do that." He said.

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes, beginning to shut the door. "If you're not gonna say anything then go away." I groaned. When the door was near to shutting, Austin's hand slapped on the door so it couldn't shut. I opened it again and glared at him. "What?" I moaned. He held out his hand from behind his back and in his hand was a bracelet. The one that my mom had bought me from when she was in Africa. I went to take it but his hand clammed over it so i couldn't get it.

"Before you ask, it was in the sea from when we were at the beach earlier for that lesson." He basically read my mind. I went to grab it again but he pulled it out of my reach. "Before i give it to you, i'll need a favour." I lifted an eyebrow at him, staying silent but he knew that i meant. A smirk formed on his face. "Call me a cutie." My eyes widened and my blood rushed hot.

"Um, how about no?" I growled, reaching for my bracelet again. He tutted, shaking his finger.

"Not yet, Dorkson. I'll need that word, first." He smirked, then his eyes widened like he had an idea. "Actually, say 'Austin, i think you're really cute'." He started to laugh and i rolled my eyes. "Then you can get your beloved bracelet back."

"You're such an asshole." I muttered, leaning on the wall next to me. I let out a long sigh. "Fine." His smirk widened and he looked down at me, and i looked up at him with a little frown on my face, preparing myself for what i was about to say. I can't believe this was really going to come out of my mouth. "Austin, I…" I started, then paused before carrying on. "…I think you're really cute." I almost barfed as the words slipped off of my tongue. Austin wiggled his eyebrows and his smirk faded as our eyes met, and my face loosened. I found myself lost in his dark brown eyes, while he stared down into my chocolate ones. I saw his eyes darting between my eyes and lips. My eyes widened. I pulled away and looked at the ground away from our locked gaze. "Um, ur, okay, right, i'll just go now." Grabbing my bracelet from his unmoving hands, I awkwardly looked back at him and his face was expressionless. I held onto the door and he nodded, walking back a little.

"Good to know you find me cute." He winked at me and i started to blush.

"Oh shut up, you." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Rock on:D**


	8. Admitting the Unadmittable

**You guys got lucky! This is quite a longer chapter, with a bit more Auslly. I hope you like it,and thank you all so much for the reviews!3 Also, sidenote, the girl who plays Megan Simms RETWEEED ME. Next stop, Laura, Raini, Calum and Ross.**

**SHADOW1999: Ill fit it into a future chapter, i promise!:) and thank you!:D**

**Astrawberry11: As you wish c:**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: I shall sis. 3**

** .scalf: Aww thank you! Im glad you do! and i do too!:D**

**Girl in RandomLand: Too freakin right. I wanna marry dat guy. And oh my god, so would i xDD Yeah, who would serously foll him into te bathroom? Pahahahah...haha... *hiding in Ross' bathroom* um, this is awkward. and YES I LOVE HIM.**

**zoey starz: Awwww thank you!:) Hahaha, here it is! I hope you survived to see it.**

**URxGORGEx: :)**

**Lalaland (Guest): You guys ae my inspiraton:D Sounds cheesy but its true! And thank you:D**

**NotALoveSong18: Awww thank youuu!:) we may seem some admiting soon, i promise *winkwink* and Ahhh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FORHER!c: Thank you so much, you are awesome!33 #letsgetLOUD**

**Guest: Right here!:D**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today was great! I went to the café with Dallas, and he was really sweet. He said i was awesome and he didn't understand why Austin didn't like me. But the thing is, Austin is getting more and more nice towards me. He gave me a swimming lesson to help with the date i have with Dallas tomorrow, and usually you would think a non-jerk guy would do that. But apparently he did. He also got ahold of my bracelet, and he made me call him cute to get it back. I mean, come on, ew! He might be good looking and all but, wait, did i just write that he's good looking? I'll scribble that out later…Anyway, i have to go songbook, Trish is calling me._

_Lots of love,_

_Ally xxx_

"Are you going to bed now?" Trish said sleepily, wincing at the lamp that was on by my bedside cabinet

"Yeah, i was just writing in my songbook." I replied, placing my brown leather book on the side and laying my bed down on the pillow.

"I do sometimes wonder what you write in there." She giggled, putting her arms over her head. I looked at her. If she ever found out that i wrote that Austin is good looking, i would die of embarrassment. Why did i write that anyway? I don't like him. Well, i guess you can say that someone is cute without liking them…I guess i did mean what i said about thinking Austin is cute. Okay, i never thought i would say that. I glanced at Trish and she had fallen asleep, so i turned me head and closed my eyes, needing the sleep for the date with Dallas tomorrow.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"And then she told me i was cute." I laughed, finishing to tell the story to Dez.

"Wow, man. She actually said it." Dez laughed, taking a sip from his glass of soda.

"Yeah, it was surprising." I chuckled, turning my attention back to the TV. We were watching Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, yeah, i know i'm a bad boy but me and Dez are a sucker for romantic movies! I sighed, fiddling with my fingers.

"Have you noticed you're opening up to her more than you have been?" I turned to Dez as he said that and raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I chuckled, putting my arm on my knee.

"Oh come on dude, don't deny that you like her." He paused Romeo and Juliet and looked at me with a look that said 'Seriously?' I rolled my eyes and put my drink down.

"I don't like Dorkson. You know how i am with girls, i don't actually fall in love with them." I stated, turning the movie back on. He turned it off straight away, and i huffed, looking away.

"Okay then, tell me how the kiss was with her." He turned his body fully to me, putting the remote out of my reach. I sighed and turned to him too. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, it was okay." I shrugged, looking unimpressed. He raised his eyebrows, staring down into me. I tightened my lips, then burst out. "It was good, okay?!" I growled, looking away and darting to my fingers. "Her lips tasted of raspberry lip gloss, and her lips were really soft. They felt really good against mine, and i felt fireworks. I actually _felt sparks_, Dez." I said, sounding like i was pleading for help. A small smile crawled onto his face. "But just one kiss doesn't make me like her. And plus, it was a dare! I didn't choose to do it!"

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" He said smirking. I looked at him, not speaking. I sighed and shook my head, looking away.

"Listen, it was just one kiss. It doesn't mean i like her." I said, turning the movie back on and Dez just shrugged, looking away from me. I can't believe Dez thinks i have a crush on Ally. She is hardly my type. Even though she has beautiful hair, a great body, a gorgeous voice, deep chocolate brown eyes…Okay, I think i should just stop thinking now.

ALLY'S POV:

"Is this too much?" I walked out of the bathroom, to Trish who was sat on the bed with terrible looking morning hair. She looked up and smiled, gaping. I was wearing a short pink shirt just above my knees, and a colourful tank top. I had a bikini on under it, and i had a few dots of waterproof makeup on.

"You look hot, Ally!" She giggled, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at her and looked at myself in the mirror. It was good enough for now.

"Okay, wish me luck!" I crossed my fingers at Trish and she smiled at me, winking at me. I grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and rushing outside the door. I turned around to make sure it was shut properly, and then turned to see Austin standing there. "AHH!" I screamed, slamming against the door. I took a few deep breaths and glared at him as he stood there, hands in his pockets. "Austin, what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled, and his mouth fell open. He looked like he was checking me out. I felt my blood rush warm, and i waved a hand over his face. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Ally." He said, leaning back on the wall.

"I don't have time to talk, i'm busy Austin." I groaned, starting to walk away from him.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Austin rushing up to me, blocking my way as he ran in front of me. I rolled my eyes and stood, hand on my hip. "What now?" I asked. He put his hands back in his pockets, and looked up at me, then ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know that kiss?" I froze as he said 'kiss'.

"Um…y-yeah. The dare kiss." I said, then trying to push past him, but he stood in front of me as i tried. I rolled my eyes and awaited him to talk. "Look, Austin-"

"I liked it."

My eyes widened, and i felt myself freeze in shock. Did he say he liked our kiss? Wait, no i must have heard him wrong. "What?" I said my eyes still wide in shock.

"I liked the kiss we had." He repeated himself, looking at the floor.

"Okay, well gotta go bye!" I tried getting past him but he stood in my way again.

"What does it mean? I liked when we kissed, what does it mean, Ally?" He said, looking lost. "I don't like you, you're Dorkson i could never like you! But, it felt…good." He breathed out, looking up at me. I took a deep breath and looked to the side, leaning on the wall.

"Austin, i don't know…" I sighed to myself.

"Did you like it too?" I glanced back up at him as he said that. My eyebrows raised.

"Um…" I said, searching myself for an answer. "I-I don't know." I murmured. He sighed and moved away from blocking my path.

"Nevermind, i think i'm going crazy. Forget i ever said anything, Dorkson." He said, walking past me, and i watched him walk away. I frowned, rolling my eyes and heading forward to meet Dallas.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!" I smiled as Dallas ran up to me, just wearing his swimming shorts. I smiled back at him and fiddled around with my fingers.

"Hi, Dallas." I murmured.

"I'm glad you weren't late this time." He chuckled and i nodded, giggling to myself.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, i'm totally fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded softly, and led me down the steps that lead to the beach. I followed him, but on one step i tripped a little, falling forward. I let out a little scream, but Dallas leaped forward and caught me in his arms. I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me with dark dreamy eyes. I smiled softly. "T-Thanks." I murmured.

"Don't…mention it…" He whispered back and i stood back up on my feet. He started leaning in and my eyes widened. Just as we were about to close the space, a voice interrupted us.

"Hey Dallas!" I glanced to the side and saw Austin watching us from a distance. I frowned and he pulled a grossed out face at me and i rolled my eyes.

"Hey." Dallas replied with a small smile, then turned back to me. "Shall we?" He leant me his arm and i accepted, linking arms with him. I giggled, and we walked towards the water slowly. I started to shake, as i remembered i couldn't swim. I was so gonna embarrass myself! I gulped, and we finally reached the water, and it started lapping at my legs. I looked at Dallas and gave him a thumbs up weakly. I took off my shirt and skirt, revealing my bikini. He smiled down at me and began walking into the water. I gulped softly. Okay. This is it Ally. I took a deep breath.

_"Don't be so fierce, just do gentle kicks. Up and down." Austin said, and i started kicking properly, going up and down as he told me. "There you go!" He smiled as i got used to it._

_"Copy me." He ordered me, and i watched as he put his arms over his head, each one going separately. He stopped and observed me, and he smiled. "Good." I giggled. Maybe i can do this._

I smiled at the flashbacks, and then started walking into the water, feeling it get deeper and deeper, and higher up on my body. I let out a little squeal as it finally reached my stomach. Dallas was stood next to me. He smiled down at me. I looked up at him and giggled. His hands suddenly landed on my waist and he lifted me up, putting me on his shoulders. "Hey, let me down!" I giggled and he started spinning me around. I squealed, holding onto him.

"Hmmm…Maybe if i get the magic word..." He smirked and picked me off, and held me bridal style, winking at me. I stared into his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" I murmured, smiling at him.

"Ally?"

"Uh...huh…"

"Ally?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped back into reality and realised i had been staring into his eyes. He smirked and put me down, looking at me with amusement sparkling in his eyes. I swear i could get lost in them forever.

"Awww, you get lost in my eyes, hmmm?" I froze and stuttered to talk.

"I was…talking aloud wasn't i?" He nodded and i giggled biting my lip.

"Come on, lets go have some fun!" He lifted me into the air and threw me on his back, running deeper into the sea. I laughed uncontrollably.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I glared as Dallas and Ally were having their date. I rolled my eyes, sipping more of my smoothie. I sat with my arm around Brooke, and she had her head on my chest. She kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and turned back to Ally and Dallas. He was spinning around with her now. Okay, that was it. I had to stop them. Dallas isn't the one for her!

* * *

**Thanks guys, rock on and stay #LOUD!3**


	9. Why do you care?

**Hey guys! This is all im uploading tonight, i have a very busy schedule, so please be patient for me! Thank you! You'll see more tomorrow:) **

** .scalf: Thank you so much! You don't know howhap that makes me!:D**

**LovePeach16: Haha!**

**Frenchie12: So do i;)**

**URxGORGEx: Haha, yesss he issss ;)**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Yeah, Austin, hmmm? Haha:D Ta sis! and GET ME ONE.**

**HaileyLH: Thank you!:)**

**Guest: Hahaha! That made me smile:) Glad you like it!**

**Girl in RandomLand: IKR?! I WANT HIM. IN MY BED. and YES I LOVED THEM. They were amazing:) I wish i could marry Ross Lynch. He's like. my gosh. and haha!:D**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"Dallas!" I squealed as he put me down and smiled down at me. I giggled, biting my lip. This date was going great! Dallas had told me that after we were going to a restaurant to have dinner together. I smiled at him cheekily and he just winked. He started leaning in. Oh gosh, he wants to kiss me! Okay, breathe Ally. I started leaning up towards him on my tiptoes and the gap kept getting smaller and smaller…

"HEY GUYS!" A loud voice interrupted us and i opened my eyes, still pouting. Austin stood in front of us and was smiling cheekily. The pout wiped off of my face and i glared at Austin, who just winked at me. "So, having fun?" He asked, grinning. I frowned at him with a horrible stare sparkling in my eyes.

"Yeah, we _were._" I rolled my eyes, pushing around Austin to face Dallas. I smiled at him and he walked around to me, putting his arm around me. I started blushing and Austin frowned, pushing in between us.

"Come on, let's have fun together. How about a game of volleyball? I can handle on my own." He boasted, flipping his hair to one side. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Dallas, and our eyes met. He sighed and shrugged at me, silently saying 'Why not?' and i just went along with it. We all walked out of the water and found an empty volleyball net, and Austin stole a ball from another bunch of teenagers. "Heads up!" He called, serving the volleyball over. I jumped up and hit it back. Austin smirked at me and easily hit it back over. Dallas smiled at me, and jumped as high as i ever seen, and my mouth gaped. He slammed the volleyball back over the net, heading for Austin. Austin widened his eyes and he jumped out of the way, looking petrified.

"Scared, hm?" I teased him with a soft giggle. I high-fived Dallas, and Austin glared at us.

"Scared? Ha! I can do that too!" He said, grabbing the ball from the floor and putting it under his arm.

"Go on then." I put my hand on my hip, waiting for him to pass it over. He looked at me, like he was surprised.

"You want me to actually do it?" He gulped, and i smirked. "No, no, i can totally do it, watch me." He chuckled, readying himself and leaning back. After what seemed like forever, he finally ran up, jumped just as high as Dallas, throwing the ball just like Dallas did. I smiled softly and Austin smiled back at me when he saw me smile. Dallas caught the ball and chuckled.

"Good job, Blondie." He praised Austin, and Dallas turned to me, holding out the ball to me. "Wanna have a go?" A smile spread across his face. I giggled, taking it from him. As i held onto it, he pulled the ball into him, pulling me along too. "You'll do great." He whispered, his dark eyes growing big. I bit my lip softly, and suddenly something hit my leg. I look up and there was Austin, who had thrown a volleyball at us.

"I don't have all day!" He yelled across, looking angry. I sighed and turned forward, away from Dallas. I ran up to the net, jumping up and serving it over the net. Austin hit it back, and it went to Dallas, to Austin, to Dallas, to Austin and back to Dallas. "Ha! I can do this all day." Austin smirked as the ball kept flying across the net. I stood watching, not even being able to touch the ball.

"Oh really?" Dallas replied with a chuckle, hitting the ball over that had come flying at him.

"Yeah! I could beat you any day." Austin smirked, slamming the ball back over.

"I bet you couldn't." Dallas smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Austin held the ball as it came over to him.

"I wasn't really-"

"You're on!" Austin yelled, securing the challenge. I ran up to Dallas, holding his arm.

"Dallas, what about our date?" I said innocently, looking at him pleadingly. He turned to me and sighed softly, kissing me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks turn red and hot. Dallas turned back to Austin.

"Look, dude, i don't have time for this. I'm on a date." He said and immediately Austin started glaring at us.

"Are you scared?" He tempted Dallas. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, i'm just treating Ally right and not going on a challenge with you while i'm trying to please her." He frowned, holding his arm out for me. I took it and smiled at him.

"Why are you trying to please her when you're not even the right guy for her!" He huffed, then looked like he immediately regretted what he said. I widened my eyes.

"Austin, what are you talking about?!" I exclaimed, and he stormed over to us.

"Can't you see, this guy isn't the one for you?" He turned to me, frowning. I frowned back at him. What was he saying? Had he gone mad?

"Austin, i don't know what's gotten into you! You don't decide who i choose to be with!" I yelled at him. "Why do you care anyway?" I hissed at him, folding my arms over my chest.

"I don't." He huffed, walking away and leaving me and Dallas alone together. I turned to Dallas and sighed, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know what, maybe we should do this another day." He said and i looked at my feet, nodding softly.

"Yeah…" I murmured with a weak smile crawling onto my face.

"Bye, Ally." He said, walking away and leaving me to stand alone at the beach. I sighed, rolling my eyes. Austin ruined everything, why the hell would he do that?!

AUSTIN'S POV:

I stormed away from the happy couple, sick of seeing them all lovey dovey over each other. And before you say it, i am_ not_ jealous! Why would i ever be jealous over Ally? I don't like her one little bit. She's a dork! I could never like her. Even if i did before, but that was the past, and i've changed since then. I sat in the café of the hotel, head lying on the table, mixed between confusions. Why did i hate them together? It was just the look of them being all happy, and him holding her. I wanted to hold her like that. Wait, what did i just say? Oh shut up Austin!

"Dude." I looked up to a familiar voice. It was Dallas. I groaned and put my head back on the table. "What the heck is going on with you? You just ruined my date with Ally. I saw her running away in tears." I looked up as he said she had run off in tears. My eyes widened.

"D-Did she?" I murmured. He nodded, sitting in front of me.

"Come on, man. Just tell me you like her, and she can be all yours. I know how close you were back then." He pressured me to talk about it. I really didn't want to.

"I dunno." I grunted, looking to the side. He pulled an unimpressed face like the one Dez pulled last night.

"Don't lie to me. Come on. I see the way you look at her. It isn't a bad thing, man. I can understand why you do." He said to me, letting off a small reassuring smile at me. I looked at him with a sigh and i nodded, gulping.

"I don't know what got into me. I guess i was…" I took a deep breath before saying it. "…jealous." A smile crawled onto Dallas' face.

"I knew you liked her." He chuckled.

"Look, its not a big deal. Yes, i may have a crush on her, but she obviously likes you and she would NEVER like me. Especially with what i've done now." I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

"Then go talk to her now." He nodded up to the stairs that lead to her hotel room. I looked behind me and fiddled with my fingers.

"Alright." I stood up and looked at Dallas before i went. "Thanks, man. It means a lot." I said with a smile. He winked at me.

"It's no problem. Go get her." He smiled and i rolled my eyes before heading upstairs.

* * *

As i reached Ally's hotel room, i took a deep breath before deciding to knock. I heard someone crying inside.

"Who is it?" Her weeping voice came through the door.

"I-It's Austin." I replied softly.

"Go away, i hate you!" I winced at the word 'hate' and sighed softly.

"Please let me explain things, it will be worth it." I replied and heard her bed creak. I stood back from the door and it opened slowly, to see a red eyed Ally, tears rolling down her face.

"You have 5 minutes." She replied, letting me in, and walking back to her bed.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, walking in and shutting the door behind me. I walked in and sat next to her, turning my body towards her. "Ally." I began. "I know i ruined your date, and i'm really sorry about it. But i really couldn't help myself. When you and Dallas were together, i felt something inside of me that told you and and Dallas just didn't feel right to me."

"Why do you even care?!" She hissed, rubbing her eyes. I sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek, looking her in the eye.

"I-"

"No. I know why. You hate me so much that you wanted to ruin mylife, even my love life. And you put this all up just to make me feel unloved after you completely blew up the date and interrupt us." She hissed, standing up and grabbing my wrist, pulling me to the door. "Just leave, Austin. This was a complete waste of time, what did i ever see in you two years ago?" She pushed me to the doorway and grabbed the door. "Why do you even care about me?" She started closing to the door.

"Maybe because i love you!" I yelled, and her eyes widened. She stared at me and i realised what i had shouted. Staring at me still, she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**Rock on:)**


	10. Who's the right guy?

**Hey guys, here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for :D Im sorry for only uploading one chapter of a story yesterday, but i am still busy, so you MIGHT see another one. Thanks for your patience.**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Thank you!:D**

**NotALoveSong12: Haha, thank you:) and wow, i inspired you? That makes me happy! I'll read your fanfics if you upload one :) and no problem!**

** . .In: Im glad you do!:D**

**LovePeach16: Im sorry D:**

**Kimmy (Guest): Haha, hes like the hottest, Ally what is yo prob.**

**Girl In RandomLand: Haha! and yes OMG, how about BOTH?!:D**

**zoey starz: Hahah! Thank you so much, im glad ou have an intrest in my story!:D**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: IM SORRY SIS. YOUR PATIENCE HAS PAID OFF. ;_; HERE, HERE.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I slammed the door on Austin, still staring at where he was standing. Did he just say…he loved me? No…no…He couldn't have said it. I grasped my head and walked slowly back to my bed. I sat down, my eyes still red from when i was crying. I couldn't believe Austin just told me he loved me. He bullied me for over a year! Now he comes running back after ruining my date saying he loves me? No, he must be joking. Why would he say that? Ugh. Before i could do anything else i heard a knock on my door. I got up and walked over to the door cautiously, opening it and revealing Dallas. I sighed and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hey." Dallas breathed out of the word and smiled at me.

"Oh…hi, Dallas." I murmured, biting my lip up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, obviously seeing my red eyes, and wiping a tear that was forming in them. I smiled at him as he did.

"I'm fine but…" I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. "Austin just told me he loved me." I murmured, looking at him worriedly. He leant on the doorframe, his smile fading. "But i don't like him like that! How could he even say that after ruining our date? I mean, i think i like you. But then Austin and…" I sighed, grasping my head in my hand again.

"Wait, you like me?" He smiled. "I like you too, Ally. But do you have feelings for Austin? Because i will be totally fine with it if you choose him over me. I know how you two were before." I smiled as he told me he liked me, but i groaned as he brought up Austin.

"I really don't know…Two years ago i would have gone with him but now i met you, i'm torn to choose. Plus Austin bullied me for over a year, so i'm leaning towards you…" I said, chewing on my lip.

"It's your choice, Ally…" He said. I sighed, a tear falling down my cheek again. "Hey, don't cry." He said, wiping away the tear and holding onto my chin. I looked up at him and smiled at him. Out of nowhere he pulled me into him and his lips crashed against mine. My eyes widened, but i sunk into him. Expecting them, sparks didn't appear in my mouth. But his lips were soft, so i kidded back. He stroked my hair and i groaned. He smirked and then leant away, looking me down in the eye. "Sorry, i just wanted to taste your lips. They were tempting me." He chuckled and i blushed madly. He smiled at me and stroked my hair before walking away. "Bye, Ally."

"Bye…" I murmured, shutting the door slowly. I leant on the door and groaned in annoyance. How the hell would i be able to choose?

AUSTIN'S POV:

I pulled myself away from the door after listening into what Ally and Dallas were talking about. Ally hates me! I can't believe i blurted out that i loved her, how stupid was that? And now Ally's choosing Dallas. Great. I rolled my eyes, walking back over to Dez.

"Dude, what happened?" He asked. I still hadn't told him that i had fallen for Ally.

"Dez i think…" I sat down next to him, looking at the floor. "…i think i'm in love." I murmured, looking up at him and he smiled cheekily at me.

"Who is it?" He asked and i threw myself back on the bed.

"Dorkson." I mumbled. He grinned at me.

"I knew it!" He laughed, slapping me on the back. "How'd it happen?" He asked, propping himself like i was about to tell a long story. I took a deep breath.

"First i kinda, crashed her date with Dallas." Dez started raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah, i was jealous. Get over it." I laughed and continued. "And then she ran back crying. I felt terrible, Dez. I knew from the first time i saw her with someone else, i couldn't allow it. I never saw her with anyone, so i didn't realise how i felt. I always felt happy when she was alone. Not because i liked looking at her when she was lonely, but because i wanted her without realising it. I know it sounds crazy Dez, but i think i fell for the girl i've hated for years." I ended, and he looked at me with a smile. A smile i've never seen before.

"Wow, man. That is some real shit right there." He laughed and i just smiled down at myself.

"Yeah…" I chuckled. "But now Ally wants Dallas. I think i'm going crazy over her because i can't let that happen! He isn't the right guy for her." I muttered.

"And who is?" I looked up as he said that and i smiled to myself, softly, getting up off of the bed.

"Me." I said with a grin on my face.

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up the next day to Trish who was watching over me. "AHH!" I jumped, smacking my head on the wall behind me. I put my hand the spot where i hit it, and groaned, sitting up in pain.

"Sorry." Trish said worriedly, then added a little giggle on the end. I glared at her and rolled my eyes playfully. "I heard about the Austin thing." She said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"How?" I muttered, still holding my head.

"Austin was talking about you in his room. I walked by and heard your name so i went to listen and i heard him saying he's gone crazy for you." She raised her eyebrows. "What did you do to get the number one enemy of yours to fall head over heels in love with you?" She said, looking amazed. I smiled, rolling my eyes. I got up and went to get myself a drink from the small fridge we had in our room.

"I don't know, Trish. First of all he was jealous of me being with Dallas and then he blurted out he loved me." I groaned and felt a pulsing pain in my head. "I still hate you for scaring me like that." I smiled at her and she just shrugged.

"Hey, i said sorry!" She giggled. "So, what are you gonna do? Do you like him too?" She questioned me. I put my drink on the bedside cabinet.

"Maybe." I murmured. "But i'm still angry at him for ruining my date! He really pushed it that time." I said in my angry tone. She got up and went into the bathroom.

"Well tell me when you've made up your mind." She called and slammed the door shut. I smiled and got up, about to start getting my hair curled and out of the morning bed hair state it was in, but i heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, i really couldn't be bothered to talk right now.

"Answer the door and find out." Well there's an attitude i can recognise. I got up from my bed and prepared myself to what was about to come. Making my way to the door, i heard deep breathing from the other side. I rolled my eyes before opening and there he stood. The guy who confessed his feelings to me and now made my life a life full of decisions.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said, smiling at me nervously.

"Hi." I replied. Wow, this was awkward. There was a long silence before Austin finally spoke up.

"About last night, Ally…" He began, but i cut him off.

"It was a whole misunderstanding and you want to apologize for lying? Yeah, okay, bye now." I began to shut the door but his voice stopped me.

"No, i wanted to say that i meant it." My eyes widened and i stared at him. This makes it even harder.

"So you…" My voice trailed off.

"Like you?" He ended my sentence for me, and nodded. "Yeah, i have…feelings." I looked at him and sighed.

"Look, Austin, i know you like me, but i'm still angry at you for ruining that date! If you really liked me you wouldn't have done that!" I muttered. He looked at me in despair.

"Ally…I was jealous, what did you expect me to do?" I looked at him softly, and our eyes met. I couldn't believe he was jealous because of _me._ "I'm so sorry, i know you like Dallas, i was just being selfish…I'm sorry." His eyes turned sorrowful. I stared back at them and he blinked with a sigh.

"Austin…" I murmured. He smiled down at me, stroking my cheek. I shivered, but didn't pull away. I somehow liked it. Suddenly he pushed down and crashed his lips against mine. I widened my eyes and felt those sparks again. I wanted to push away, but i started melting into it. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me closer. I threw my arms around his neck and let out a moan as he bit my bottom lip. He smirked and stroked my waist, feeling the curves in my body and then we leant away. He smiled at me, and then leant in again. Wait, what am i doing? I pulled away and broke from his grasp, and he looked at me. "I'm sorry Austin, i can't do this." I said and walked back into my room while shutting the door. I felt mean for shutting it on his face, but i couldn't deal with him right now. I didn't want to make it harder for me to decide. Great, it's gotten worse.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I walked back into my room and groaned. I kissed her, and felt fireworks in my mouth, but when she leant away disappoint flooded through me. I sat on the bed and Dez looked up at me from his phone.

"Yeah. She hates me." I muttered, grasping my head with my hand.

"Well, there is another option." I looked up as he said that, interested and waiting for him to tlak.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can serenade her with one of your songs at the beach party on Saturday." The beach party was in three days, and i was scheduled to perform. I smiled and nodded. I could use that time to get Ally to like me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. And i already have a song in mind." I winked at Dez.

* * *

**Rock on and stay #LOUD :D**


	11. Party Time

**Thank you so much guys, you are all awesome with the review! :D I really like this chapter, so i hope you will too:) **

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: IM SO SORRY, MY...POTATOE SISTER.**

**Nicole: Haha, there might be more interesting things, but thank you!:)**

**Guest: READ THIS TO FIND OUT:D**

**zoey starz: Haha!:) I will say that i havent picked that song, because i wanted i different song and that song had some lyrics that didnt fit, but i still LOVE that song! Makes me tear up:)**

**Girl In Randomland: Hahaha! I freakin know right?! Ross lynch, marry me NOW.**

_3 Days Later_

ALLY'S POV:

Today i was invited to the beach party, and i was attending it with Dallas. He had been really sweet lately, and he said he would buy me a drink there too. What did i ever see in Austin? Even though Austin loves me, Dallas is proving to me that he's the one for me. I smiled to myself, thinking about tonight. I couldn't wait! Apparently there were a bunch of people performing, including Austin. Ugh, great, i'd have to listen to his voice, the one that i missed listening to and writing songs for. Oh shut up, Ally, you like Dallas! I sighed and started writing in my songbook.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today is the beach party. We have about 2 weeks left of summer vacation, and i'm already having boy trouble. Austin's told me he loves me as you already know, and Dallas is being the sweetest guy i've ever met. I think i;ve chosen him. He really is one of a kind. But i guess i'm speaking too soon…i haven't seen Austin for these past three days, and i don't know what he's planning. Austin's been bullying me for years, and he comes to me saying he loves me! Ugh, he honestly makes no sense. The only problem is that i want to hate him, but for some reason i think i'm falling for him slowly. I don't want to, but i am! Dallas reminds me that i should hate him, but Austin's soft lips and dark chocolate eyes remind me that i like him. I really confused with myself, and i'm basically at war with myself. _**(1)** _Anyway, i have to go Songbook, i'll write in you later._

_With Love,_

_Ally xxx_

I shut my Songbook and softly stroked the brown leather laces that hung off of the sides of it. I smiled to myself, and put it gently on my bedside cabinet. It was 3:00pm and Dallas was going to pick me up at 5:00pm. So i decided to start getting ready early, as i was still in my pyjamas and had a lot to sort out.

AUSTIN'S POV:

"How's this?" I asked Dez, showing him my plaid t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, my whistle necklace and white sneakers. He gave me a thumbs up and i smiled. I was about to leave to go get prepared for my performance. I had to get there early to set up my guitar and microphone. There were other people playing, but i needed to bring my own microphone i could use to go into the crowd with too, and i'm guessing you know why. I don't know what turned me into such a romantic guy for Ally, but i'm putting the blame on Dez for now.

"Awesome. Now, gonna go ask if Ally's going or do you want me to?" I hesitated.

"You go." I said. "I don't want Ally to see me until the performance." I said, grabbing my guitar and slinging it around my shoulder.

"Gotcha." Dez said, and ran out of the room to the girls' bedroom. I listened in, about two inches away from them, but i didn't get noticed. I heard the door answer and Ally's beautiful voice rang in my ears. I smiled to myself.

"Dez? What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"I was just wondering if you were coming to the beach party tonight?" His voice came out husky. I frowned and immediately went to hit him, but stopped myself. He looked at me and i gave him the 'Keep it cool' look and he nodded.

"Well, yeah. Trish convinced me to go, and i'm going with Dallas now." She smiled and i rolled my eyes at that name again. Dallas. Dallas. It's like she's completely in love with him, and it makes me all hot and angry inside.

"Oh, awesome, see you guys there." Dez smiled and was about to take off into my room but Ally's, yet again, elegant voice stopped him.

"Have you seen Austin around? I haven't seen him at all since he ki- I mean visited me." Her words stumbled and i was only just able to understand them. Oh god, this is when Dez is gonna blow it all up.

"U-Ur…he's been ur…out. Y'know, just out." I could hear the nervousness in Dez's voice and i slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Out? What do you mean?" That was Trish's voice.

"He's just been...places. Family stuff, y'know. Trouble back home, haha…ha…" His voice trailed off and i motioned him to come back and he nodded. "Well, gotta go, see you girls later!" He called, rushing back into the room. I shut it quickly and let out a long breath i'd been holding in.

"You're lucky i was here to persuade you back in or you would have just been toast, seriously." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Ooo, i like toast!" I stared at him and just shrugged it off.I remembered something, so i punched him in the arm. He squealed and looked at me in horror. "What was that for?"

"For hitting on my girl." I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. I smiled at him, grabbing my phone and sliding it into my back pocket. My guitar was still around my shoulder, and i leant down to pick up the rose i had for here. I smiled, looking down at it, then put it in my back pocket, hiding it slyly.

"Ready, Austin?" He said, hand on the doorknob.

"Ready." I swung my guitar to the front of me and smiled at him.

ALLY'S POV:

"Ally, you look amazing!" Dallas smiled, taking my hand from outside the hotel and leading me down the sidewalk to his car.

"Aww, thanks Dallas. You look twice as good as me." I giggled and he smiled down at me, putting his arm around me. I started blushing, and got more excited than i usually was for this party.

"That's not true." He laughed and as we reached the car, he opened the door for me and i stepped in, thanking him as i went. He got in next to me and started up the car, driving in the direction of the beach. He looked at me a couple of times while driving, and i replied with a small cheeky smile. Awkward silence fell across us and he wanted to speak, but there was nothing to say, so i kept quiet.

After what seemed like forever, the car finally stopped at the beach. He parked next to the other cars that were parked there, and we got out. I looked over the fence and saw a huge stage made from, what it looked like, bamboo and steps leading up to it. There were tables and chairs dotted around, with a dance/audience area near the front too for when the people were performing. At the moment there was a boy band performing and i smiled watching them. The place was lit up with lights, and it put a tingling sensation in my stomach. Dallas took my hand and smiled down at me.

"Come on, let's go." He said, leading me down the long set of steps and down to the beach. I saw Trish there, arguing to Dez about something. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at the stage. I saw the boy band finishing off and a 'an old favourite' would be brought on, but i didn't know what he meant. I ignored it, and greeted Trish after she finished her argument

"Ally, you look amazing!" She giggled and Dallas smiled, tightening his grip around my waist.

"That's exactly what i said." He chuckled and landed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and looked up at him with a small giggle

"Thanks guys." I scanned the place for Austin, but i couldn't see him anywhere. "Where is Austin? Usually he would never miss a party." I said, worriedly scanning the area over and over.

"I don't know." Trish shrugged and handed me and Dallas a drink of punch. I accepted, and sighed, leaning into Dallas' embrace.

"Do you want something to eat, Ally?" He asked me, and i nodded slowly. "I'll see if they have any pickles." He winked at me and i giggled. I LOVED pickles so much it wasn't funny. He left me with Trish to pick up some food, and then i heard the announcer on stage, and i turned to listen.

"Everybody welcome to the beach party of 2013!" He yelled, and everyone screamed, clapping. I joined in with a smile on my face. I don't usually go to parties, but i had a feeling this one would be a good one. "I want to welcome a good friend of mine, and some of you might remember his name from years ago, still with the number one place in the charts! Please give a big welcome to, AUSTIN MOON!" He screamed his name, and i felt my stomach tingle as he jumped on stage. So he was here after all…

"Hey guys!" He shouted through the microphone, and many girls were screaming, but he ignored them. "I know i should be singing a song for all of you guys tonight, but i want to use this time to my advantage. There's this one girl out in the crowd tonight who i never realised i would have fallen in love with, and ends up i've fallen head over heels for her." His eyes darted around the crowd, and they locked on me. My eyes widened. Oh my god. "Ally Dawson." He breathed out with name with a smile and literally_ everyone _in the crowd turned around to look at me and moved out of the way to form a path between me and Austin. I stood there, mouth gaping in shock as everyone watched me. Without another word, Austin began playing, his soft voice soon joining in.

**(2)**"_Said I'd never leave her cause her hands fit like my t-shirt," _He sung, and was looking at me the whole time, not moving his gaze away from me.

"_Tongue tied over three words, cursed._

_Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt,_

_Bodies intertwined with her lips_…

_Now she's feeling so low since she went solo_,

_Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo_,

_And it's no joke to me_…_So we can we do it all over again_?" He jumped off of the stage, and using the path to his advantage, he started walking towards me., turning on the microphone that was attached to his shirt and strumming his guitar still.

_"If you're pretending from the start like this," _As he sung, he slowly started taking steps towards me, and motioning what he sung with his hands, and our eyes never u locked from their position as we stared back at each other. I felt myself start to blush.

_"With a tight grip, then my kiss_

_Can mend your broken heart_

_I might miss everything you said to me…_

_And I can lend you broken parts_

_That might fit like this_

_And I will give you all my heart…" _He made a heart sign at me with his fingers as he stopped strumming and then strummed his guitar again for the next line. I was smiling all the way through.

_"So we can start it all over again…_

_Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes_

_ And I know just what she'll say if I make all this pain go_

_ Can we stop this for a minute_

_ You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it_

_Tell me with your mind, body and spirit_

_ I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_

_ Whether we're together or apart_

_ We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start…" _He had made it to me now, and was circling me while singing to me. Everyone in the crowd was watching, but they had disappeared to me, and it was just me and Austin, our eyes locked in place.

_"If you're pretending from the start like this,_

_ With a tight grip, then my kiss_

_ Can mend your broken heart_

_ I might miss everything you said to me_

_And I can lend you broken parts_

_ That might fit like this_

_ And I will give you all my heart_

_ So we can start it all over again_

_You'll never know how to make it on your own_

_ And you'll never show weakness for letting go_

_ I guess you're still hurt if this is over_

_ But do you really want to be alone?" _His eyes were showing complete sorrow, and i could read everything he sung and i believed it. The words were coming from him and he made it seem like he really meant it. Tears started forming at my eyes. A weak smile appeared on his lips as he sung. He stopped in front of me and gazed down into my eyes as he sung this bit on a high pitch and softer voice, and stopped strumming his guitar. He took my hand.

_If you're pretending from the start like this,_

_ With a tight grip, then my kiss_

_ Can mend your broken heart_

_ I might miss everything you said to me…" _His voice came out as nearly a whisper and to my disappointment his hand left mine and went back to the guitar. He started circling me again.

_"And I can lend you broken parts_

_ That might fit like this_

_ And I will give you all my heart_

_ So we can start it all over again_

_If you're pretending from the start like this,_

_ With a tight grip, then my kiss_

_ Can mend your broken heart_

_ I might miss everything you said to me_

_And I can lend you broken parts_

_ That might fit like this_

_ And I will give you all my heart_

_ So we can start it all over again…" _As he finished, he stared down at me, and the crowd went crazy. Screaming and clapping, and smiled up at him and soon after everything was silent.

"Austin…i don't know what to say…" I murmured, as it was hardly audible.

"Just kiss me." He whispered and i smiled weakily, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to crash onto mine. The sparks appeared again, and i felt a tingle in my stomach. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and we heard wolf whistles from the crowd and i giggled as we leant away.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice behind me, and i turned to see Dallas in shock. Oh no.

* * *

**Rock on!**

**(1) - Tangled the movie line:D**

**(2) - The song is called Over Again by one directionand i do not own it:)**


	12. Finally Together

**Hey guys! Excited for an especially cheey chapter? I hope so, because it will be!:D Thank you guys for all the reviews, it means so much!3**

**Evil Curses Good(Guest): It was Over Again by one direction :)**

**24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover: Thanks so much! and im sorry for not uploading the chapter then:(**

**URxGORGEx: Yes, haha! Mine too :) Thats why i chose it, and it made sense...and are they? Yay for you xD**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Im sorry :c and yes! I LOVE CHEESINESS3 and um. sorry. xD**

**Rohini (Guest): Thats what i was aiming for:) and thank you c:**

**Girl in RandomLand: Oh my gosh. xD HOCKEY STICKS FTW. and oh my god i would DIE if austin/ross sung for me. I would. just. die. and OMJ ME TOO!**

* * *

I shared a worried glance with Austin as Dallas found us kissing. I turned to Dallas awkwardly, with the whole crowd still watching us in silence. I stuttered for words, chewing on my lip.

"Listen, Dallas…" I began. "I think i've changed my decision…" How else could i tell him that i wanted Austin instead of him?

"What do you mean? You told me that you were sure you liked me more." His eyes clouded. Austin frowned at me.

"Did you?" He said in disbelief.

"No...Maybe…Sort of…" I mumbled, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "Look, it's my decision, and i think i chose the wrong guy at first. I didn't realise my feelings for Austin. I'm sorry Dallas…" My voice came out in a pleading tone.

"You're _sorry_?" His tone was harsh. "Oh okay, that makes it all better. Are you seriously trying to play with my heart?" His frown lowered and Austin took a step in front of me protectively like Dallas was about to hurt me.

"Calm down, dude." Austin grunted, and he took my hand, squeezing it for reassurance. "The choice is hers to make, you can't get angry at her for doing it. Just accept it like a man." He said sternly. Dallas' gaze flickered between Austin and me, then he just let out a huff of annoyance. He threw down the glass of punch in his hand and it landed on the sand, and i watched the liquid pour out and stain the sand. Tears formed at my eyes.

"I'm sorry Dallas!" I called to him and he craned his neck to me.

"I thought you really liked me, Ally. I guess i was just wasting my time." His words left a cut in my heart and i sighed, his footsteps echoing in my ears. The crowd awkwardly watched, all eyes on me. I heard people saying things like "Wow, what a slut", "What do they see in her?" and "What a way to break a guy's heart." My eyes softened with tears, and i rushed out of their view and to the other side of the beach, not sure where i was heading, but i wanted to get away from everyone.

"Ally, wait!" Austin's voice faded as i ran, tears flooding down my face. What was i supposed to do?! Two guys fighting for my heart, which meant to break one. Either way i would be the one girl who played with a guy's heart. Was my choice right? Will Dallas hate me forever? What about Austin? What does Austin even see in me? Questions were pouring into my mind right now; ones i couldn't answer. I ignored them, and carried on running.

After what seemed like hours, i collapsed on the sand, and knelt infront of the water, my eyes wet from so many tears. I felt a pounding in my heart, and i grunted.

"Ally?"

I craned my neck around and saw Austin standing behind me, holding something behind his back. I groaned, turning away and laying my head in my palms. Sand flew on my legs and i peeked through my hands to Austin sitting next to me, hands still behind his back.

"I don't know what to do Austin…" I moaned, fiddling with my fingers.

"Shhh…" He said, putting his arm around me. I melted into his warmth, laying my hand on his chest and pulling on the jumper he was wearing, sobbing into it. "It's okay, Ally…" I felt his hand start to stroke my head and that soothed me for a moment. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh. After a moment i lifted my head, my tears drying. I smiled weakly as i saw Austin smile at me.

"That was really sweet earlier, Austin. Did you write that song yourself?" I said, facing him, but still cuddled close to his body.

"Yeah…It was incredibly cheesy, but it's how i really felt about you, Als." He chuckled, stroking my cheek.

"It was very cheesy." I bit my lip, giggling. "But it was romantic, too." A smile formed on his lips as he said that.

"So…would it be a yes then?" I tilted my head at him and he winked at me. I blushed.

"What would be a yes?" I asked, even though it was obvious. He sighed, rolling his eyes. I giggled. I loved playing dumb. He pulled out a rose from behind his back and i felt myself go red.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ally?" He asked, letting out a chuckle. I smiled softly.

"Gosh, you're a cheese-ball." I joked and nodded, taking the rose in his hand. "Yes, i will be." I giggled, throwing my arms around his neck. His arms made their way around my waist and he pulled me into him. The warmth of his body surrounded me, and i smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. I pulled away, arms still around his neck. I got an idea. I leaned forward, and started kissing his neck, my lips right near his ear. "Can we carry on what we were doing earlier?" I said, making my voice sound husky. I watched as his cheeks started turning red. "A blush, yes, score to Dawson." I fist-pumped the air and he just rolled his eyes.

"Does that mean you don't want to carry on?" He faked a disappointed voice. I pouted.

"I didn't say that." I said with a giggle. He smirked, pulling me into him and we rolled on the sand, him on top of me. I blushed softly.

"Good." He murmured, leaning down. Our lips collided and my arms laced around his neck, pulling him closer. The movement of our lips were in sync, and i enjoyed finally getting alone time with him. He pulled me up and placed me on his lap, still kissing me. I groaned in his mouth, and reached my hands up to his hair. I messed it up, getting my hands tangled up in his hair. Instead of him usually doing this, i left his lips and started kissing his neck. I heard him moan quietly and i giggled. I played around with his hair and nibbled at his earlobe. I heard him moan louder and i breathed on his neck softly, then leant away. He looked at me, with the look in his eye that said 'Wow' and i just winked at him. I looked up to the side as i heard a slow song start to play at the party. My eyes widened and i squealed, jumping up and down.

"Can we go dance?" I asked him while giggling. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ally, i love you, but i don't like dancing to slow songs." He groaned, laying his head back down in the sand. I pulled a puppy dog face, and he looked at me, shaking his head. "That doesn't work on me." He chuckled. I sighed.

"What can i do to make you come then?" I asked, kneeling down to him. He hesitated, then turned to me.

"Hmmm…" He thought for a moment. "Let me give you a hickey, then i'll dance with you." He winked at me. If Trish saw a hickey she would go dead crazy, and my parents might see when i facetime then this weekend like i promised them i would! But then again, i have makeup to cover it up…why not?

"Fine." I said, and sat on his lap. He smirked to himself and started placing his lips on my neck. I moaned and adjusted my neck so he could have better access. He pulled me closer, and began biting at my neck, making me moan louder. He smirked. "Keep your voice down." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. He started kissing my neck again, and biting my earlobe too. After another minute, he leant away and smiled at me. I felt my neck and felt a hickey start to form itself. I rolled my eyes.

"Asshole." I giggled. I jumped up, pulling him with me. I looked at the party again, and i realised the slow song had been replaced with a fast upbeat one. I groaned. Hickey for nothing?!

"Ah well." Austin said, faking a sigh. I glared at him, and i punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He groaned.

"Nothing, i'm just mad." I giggled. He jumped at me and threw me into his arms, bridal style. He started spinning me around. "Austin, stop!" I squealed, laughing. So i guess this is the start of me and Austin's relationship…Let's see how it goes, shall we?

* * *

**ROCK ON:D**


	13. MESSAGE!

**I am extremely sorry for this guys, but today I will be leaving for a trip that is three days a long, you wont see a chapter until Thursday. I'm so sorry about this, so please be patient! Thanks guys:) **


	14. Calls From Home

**Hey guys! Im back! :D Hows it going?! Alot has happened since i last uploaded so...(SPOILER ALERT!) AUSTIN ASKS ALLY OUT ON A DATE!:DDD Oh my gosh it was like, SO CUTE! I was crying so much! They havent released the episode yet but this AWESOME person uploaded different clips. But, the sad thing is...they break up in the same episode:( I was so sad, but hopefully the get back together in a later episode and have an unblocked kiss!:) Replies?**

**rauraauslly: Im so glad you like it!:)**

**URxGORGEx: Yay!:D 3**

**Singer103: 333**

**swagcat4eva: Haha, yes! and thank you!:)**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Im sorry! :c I just had to it was a great word!:D And here it is, llama sister. Enjoy;D**

**Jamber111: Im so glad you do!:)**

**Girl In Randomland: Probably, haha! and yes, i think tings will get more sexay. Mhm. Yeah. xD LETS GET LOUD AD RAISE THE OOF GURL!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I woke up to the sun shining bright on my face, and arms wrapped around my waist as i lay in my bed. Yawning, i thought back to last night. Flashbacks from me and Austin cuddling on the beach, watching the sunset appeared in my mind. Then i saw Austin serenading to me at the beach party, and a smile spread across my face. I groaned, shuffling around in the bed, but the grip tightened. I turned my head around to see who was there and there he was, the blonde haired guy that had stolen my heart.

"Austin." I murmured, turning my body to face him, his arms still tight around me. "Are you awake?" I whispered, and saw him twitch, but his eyes didn't open. I raised my eyebrow and giggled. I leant towards him and started kissing his soft lips, getting no reaction. So i stroked his neck and bit at his earlobe, and i finally heard him let out a moan. His eyes opened and he pulled me onto his lips. He started kissing back and pulling me closer. I smiled as we kissed, feeling those sparks in my stomach again. As he went to kiss me again and put a finger on his lip and pulled myself out of his grip.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?" He pulled me back by my wrist and i fell down onto him. I blushed and he landed a kiss on my cheek before letting me go.

"Well morning to you too." I giggled, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of orange juice. I heard the bed creak as Austin got up and off of the bed, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Would you be the best girlfriend in the world and make me pancakes?" He whispered into my ear and i shivered from his warm breath on my neck.

"Depends." I giggled, turning around to him as he pushed me against the counter. I bit my lip softly, getting closer and closer to him.

"Hey!" A pillow flew and hit my head and i turned to see Trish glaring at his sleepily. "Get a room, you two!" She groaned, glaring at me and i rolled my eyes, turning away from Austin.

"Thanks Trish, you just ruined my chance of pancakes." Austin growled and i saw Trish glare at him back.

"Oh shut up!" Trish rolled her eyes, getting out of bed and grabbing Austin's shirt and throwing it at him in anger. I giggled to myself.

"You guys seriously need to get along." I said, grabbing out pancake mix and a pan, placing the pan on the cooker.

"How can you deal with him, Ally?" I heard her murmur under her breath. Austin heard her too as he kissed my neck.

"Because she's the best girl in the world." He whispered to me, making sure Trish didn't hear. I giggled and groaned as his lips sucked on my neck.

"Do you want these pancakes? Because i won't be able to make them if you hold onto me like that." I muttered and he just chuckled, letting go of me and grabbing his shirt as he walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go speak to Dez for a bit, i'll be back in a sec." He said, smiling at me.

"Okay, bye." I said, walking up to him and putting my arms around his neck, and his hand placed on my waist. Our lips collided and we stood there just kissing and enjoying each other's company. Again, we were interrupted by a pillow hitting us. We pulled away and glared at Trish who was walking up to us. She pulled me away from him and pushed Austin outside.

"Good having you, see you later, bye!" She yelled, slamming the door shut and letting out a sigh of relief. "I hope you two don't last long so i won't have to see him for ages." She groaned, grabbing the pillows on the floor and throwing them over to her bed.

"I don't know Trish, i think we'll be together for a long time." I teased her, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on the counter as i cooked the pancakes for Austin.

"But seriously, do you really actually like him? Because a week ago you were saying you hated him and never wanted to see him again." Her eyebrows raised and she grabbed a cup of orange juice i had ready for her, taking a sip from it.

"Trish, feelings can change, and i don't know. I mean, he did bully me for like, two years, but he's proved his love for me and i'm willing to try it out. Even if i break hearts throughout." I said, getting a flashback from Dallas yelling at me and shivering.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Ally." She said and i looked at her sympathetically, sighing and serving the pancakes on the plate and turning to her as i turned the cooker off.

"I'll be fine, Trish. You don't need to worry about me." I said softly and she just smiled. "Just worry about actually getting along with him." I giggled. She jumped off of the counter and walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

"That might take time." She giggled, slamming the door shut and i giggled, adding some maple syrup on top of the pancakes. As soon as i finished, as expected, i heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled and then came in Austin, his hair perfectly combed and wearing a plaid shirt with white jeans. He shut the door and sniffed.

"You spoil me, Miss Dawson." He chuckled, taking a seat on the table and taking a sip from his soda he had got from next door.

"Austin, soda? In the morning?" I raised an eyebrow at him and put the pancakes on the table and he straight away started digging in.

"Wellff ishdy snsoihs ksohd!" He said through the pancakes stuffed in his mouth. I winced my eyes and just walked away to clean the kitchen back up, then i felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. "Hey, i just noticed, we're alone…" He whispered huskily into my ear. Shivers ran through me as his breath hit my neck. I stayed silent to see what he would do, biting my lip. I felt lips press against my neck and a quiet moan escaped my mouth. I turned around to face him and he pushed me against the counter.

"Austin, we really can't right now." I murmured, trying to push away but he cut me off by kissing me on the lips. As much as i wanted to stop, i started kissing back and groaning as his arms laced around me. He bit my bottom lip and i let out a moan, causing him to smirk. As i was about to push away from him, i heard something start to ring, and i looked over to my laptop to see a Skype call from my mom. My eyes widened and i pushed Austin away, and he turned around, noticing as well.

"Should i go?" He asked as i rushed over to the chair to sit in front of the laptop.

"No, you'll be okay." I replied quickly, answering the call and waiting for her to say something.

"Hello, Ally?" My mom's voice came through the speakers. I smiled softly.

"Hi mom!" I replied, her image appearing on the screen and my dad behind her.

"How are you, sweetheart?" My dad's voice came through that time and i waved at them both with a giggle.

"I'm good! How is it back there?"

"It's great! The shop is really starting to sell well, and money is racing more than ever!" My dad replied.

"That's great! I'm sorry i can't help out, dad. I wish i could be there to help." I sighed softly.

"Don't worry honey, it's fine." He smiled at me and i smiled back at him.

"So, how are things out there?" My mom spoke up.

"They're great! Me and Trish have been to the beach, i went swimming and i met a few guys too!" I giggled cheekily.

"Ooo, has my little Ally-gator found herself boyfriend?" I blushed at that.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" My voice came out high-pitched and my mom gave me the 'Spill it' look. Then i felt a presence behind me and i turned around to Austin, who had brought up a chair and sat next to me with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Dawson." He said and my parents' smiles faded. Why wouldn't they be happy about seeing Austin…?

"Hello, Austin." My mom replied. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's a long story…Me and Ally-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"You and Ally, what?" My dad replied, confused. I couldn't tell them i was dating Austin! They would freak! And plus they must not like something about him if they weren't so pleased to see him.

"Ally, what's going on?" I started chewing on my lip nervously and glanced at Austin for help. Then came the thing i had been dreading.

"Ally…is that a…hickey?!"

* * *

**Rock on!:)**

**Reviewwww? 3**


	15. Date Invitations

**Im so sorry for making you guys wait! But here it is, chapter 14 :) I hope you enjoy, and thank you all for waiting :D**

**CrackFicGirl: Im glad you do!:)**

**Keisha: Awww thank you!**

**Call Me KPOP: Thank you!3**

**randomsmileyperson: Haha! Exactly. Im so annoyed, why does Disney do this to my feels?!**

**Logan: Haha, thanks so much!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: OOoo, questionsquestionsquestions. xD**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Haha o: and yes, yes i am, all the time.**

**swagcat4eva: A hickey is a mark on your neck and is made by someone biting or kissing on your neck xD Its also called a 'lovebite'. How do i know this so well. Anyway thank you so much on your reviews:) And awww, me too, i had a boyfriend and my parents would always lecture me about dating and trust. i mean. Im 16 i know how to handle **

* * *

My body froze, and i turned to Austin in shock, his face reflecting mine. My mom had noticed the hickey! How the hell would i explain that to her?!

"Ally?" Oh god. She sounded pissed. I turned to her nervously and bit my lip.

"A hickey? Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" My voice immediately turned into a higher-pitch, nervously stuttering for words. "I think it's your screen, mom." I mumble.

"Then how come it moves when you move?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I start chewing my lip nervously, then i sigh. There's no hiding it.

"Yeah, it is a hickey." I mumble under my breath, lowering my head.

"Ally Marie Dawson!" She raises her voice and i winced my eyes. "Who the hell gave it to you?" Oh great. I turned my head subtly to Austin and he reflected the worry in my eyes. I heard him sigh, then open his mouth to speak.

"I did." My eyes widened. Why the hell would he say that?! My parents would kill him! Before they could reply, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Me and Ally are dating." A smile spread across his face and i started blushing, but now i awaited the shouts from my parents.

"Dating?! Ally, why are you dating the guy that bullied you for two years!" She yelled and i gaped. How did she know about that?

"How did you know he bullied me?" I asked calmly.

"I've always known, Ally! I wanted to help you, but you always said nothing's wrong, so there was nothing i could do." She replied, saying it calm that time but she still looked angry.

"Mom, he doesn't bully me anymore! We really like each other." I say, getting worked up. Austin puts his arm around me, kissing my cheek to calm me down.

"Don't touch my daughter!" My dad growls. I widen my eyes, and Austin pulls away.

"Dad! What is wrong with you?! I love Austin! You can't choose who i fall in love with!" I start yelling, and Austin widens his eyes at me, but i don't care. "You obviously don't understand what i've been through!" I frown.

"Yeah, and i don't want to know! You will not date that jerk!" Tears formed at my eyes. How was i supposed to be with Austin now?

"Look, Mr and Mrs Dawson, i'm sorry that i hurt your daughter, but if you just listen-"

"I don't want to hear it! You will not date my daughter, and that is the last of it." Before we could reply, the call ended, and my parents disappeared off of the screen. I sat staring at the screen, frozen. I heard Austin sigh and stand up.

"What do we do now?" He murmurs and that switches me back to reality. I slowly lifted myself off of the chair and turned to him, face lowered.

"I guess we have to…" My voice trailed away.

"No, Ally. I'm not breaking up with you." He said sternly, pulling me into him and sinking his head into a hug. I sighed, putting my arms around him, pulling him towards me closer.

"But Austin, my parents…" My words trailed off and he pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"_Nothing_ will stop me from loving you, Ally. And nothing will break us apart." He murmured, and i go lost in his eyes, and a small smile spread across my face.

"I love you." I whispered and our lips collided, making me blush madly. I heard a door open and out crept Trish, dressed and hair perfectly curled. Austin and I broke the kiss and glanced to the side.

"Am i interrupting?" She asked, putting her pyjamas down on the side and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nope, actually i was just about to leave." Austin said, grabbing his phone, flipping it and putting it back in his pocket.

"You are?" I said sadly, shutting my laptop and picking it up to put away. Before i could i felt arms snake their way around my waist. I gasped, craning my head to see Austin lay his head on my shoulder.

"You, me, cinema." He whispered into my ear and squeezing me against him. I smiled softly and held onto him.

"Are you asking me out on our first date?" I bit my lip and turned my body around to him, and his arms sneaked down and cupped my butt. I blushed madly and slapped his arm. He shrugged guiltily.

"Yes i am." He grinned and kissed my nose, and i started craving the taste of his lips again.

"You missed." I pouted disappointingly. He smirked and pulled me closer, pushing his lips against mine. I smiled, then pulled away. "Better." I breathed and smiled. He let me go and walked over to the door, me following.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight." He turned to me. I nodded, leaning on the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Alright, i'll be ready." I smiled and kissed his cheek, seeing him blush.

"I love you, babe." He petted my head and i frowned at him.

"I love you too, but don't pet me." I laughed and he smiled cheekily at me, turned around and walked away. I slammed the door shut, smiling like an idiot. A first date with Austin! It would be _perfect_. I couldn't wait.

"A date?" I jumped as Trish's voice spoke up behind me. I turned around and nodded, jumping up and down excitingly. "Congrats, Ally!" She squealed, jumping up and down with me too.

"Wait." I stopped jumping and widened my eyes. "What if i say something stupid and he loses interest in me? Or if i just start talking and talking and-"

"Ally, calm down!" She grasped me by the arms and led me over to the two chairs, sitting in one and inviting me on the other. I accepted and placed myself down, eyes glued to the floor. "It's okay to be scared, Ally. You think you've found the perfect guy and you want to impress him, i would be afraid too." I bit my lip nervously. "First thing, is what you're going to wear. You need to keep it casual, but add a little bit of formal and a dash of feminine." I giggled and crossed my leg over with my other.

"Okay, i have an idea for something like that." I said, think about my wardrobe in my head to myself.

"Next, you need to remember to _never_ talk about another guy. It could either A, get them extremely jealous or B, think you aren't into them at all. That is a no-no." She explained, and i was nodding all the way through. "Also act interested. Even if it isn't."

"But wouldn't that be dishonest?" I say, chewing my lip.

"Yeah, but who cares?" She giggles, jumping up and rushing over to a wardrobe and opening it, revealing lots of dresses hanging. My face lit up. "Let's start." She smirked at me.

AUSTIN'S POV:

It was now 6:45pm and i was in my room, dressed ready for my date with Ally. I was so excited to take her to the cinema, more excited than ive ever been to take a girl out. I was dressed in a plaid t-shirt with a blazer over the top and white jeans. I decided to knock early for Ally, so i left my room and went over to the door, knocking softly on the girls' room. I heard yelling from inside, and raised my eyebrow, until the door opened and Trish stood at the door, pulling a smile.

"Is Ally there?" I asked, hands in my pockets. She nodded and turned away.

"Allyyyyy!" She yelled, and the door to the bathroom suddenly opened, revealing Ally. My mouth fell open. She was wearing a pink tank top, a blouse over the top overlapped by a waist-belt and a floral skirt just above her knees. She also has a pink bag over her shoulder, and had sandals on.

"Austin?" Ally was waving her hand in front of my face, flicking me back to reality. She smiled up at me and adjusted her bag that lay on her shoulder.

"Sorry." I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Hello, beautiful. You look amazing." I said after i kissed her cheek, and her cheeks flashed bright red. I smirked and took her hand.

"I try." She shrugged, giggling. I smiled at how cute she was.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, walking towards the door.

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p'. Trish followed us to the door, then Ally turned around to her.

"Bye Trish." She said waving.

"Later, Ally." She leant towards Ally, to her ear and whispered something i didn't catch, but they giggled after. "Have fun, you two!" She said, slamming the door on us, leaving it just me and Ally.

"Seriously though Ally, you look beautiful." I said, putting my arm around her as we walked to the stairs that led to the exit.

"Aww, thanks Austin." She smiled at me and leant into me. We walked down the stairs together, my arm lay around her shoulders. As we got to the bottom we headed for the exit, but someone jumped in front of us, blocking our way. Brooke. And she looked pretty pissed.

* * *

**Once again im sorry for the wait!**

**Rock on:)**


	16. First Dates

**New chapter :) and THANK YOU GUYS FOR 200 REVIEWS?! Wow. That was unexpected. You guys rule!3 **

**randomsmileyperson: Haha, yep.**

**cheeko (Guest): Thank you!:)**

**swagcat4eva: Aww, you don't need to do that. You dont need a guy to make you happy. and no problem :) thank you!**

**raurauslly: Here you go then!:D**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Thank you!**

**papersnowaghost: Haha, damn you Brooke.**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: Haha, yeah i've taken ages.*cries* Sister, PM me D: 3 What advice do you need?**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

Brooke stood there with an annoyed look on her face as me and Ally intertwined hands.

"Why the hell are you with this dork? Are you cheating on me?" She hissed in my face. I shared a look with Ally, and Ally looked at me in confusion. Oh great.

"You didn't break up with her?" Ally's voice rose as she faced me, leaving my hand.

"It just didn't cross my mind!" I said back in my defence.

"It didn't cross your mind that you had _two _girlfriends?!" Ally yelled and my eyes widened. I tried to take her hand again but she rejected, pulling it back.

"Look, i'm sorry Ally! Please forgive me! I was busy to get this all sorted and to spend time with you that i completely forgot. I'm really sorry." I begged her, practically going on one knee.

"How can i forgive you about this?! It's like you're cheating on me!" She screamed in my face.

"I'm not!" I yelled back.

"How do i know that?!"

"I've spent my whole time with you! I love you Ally, you're everything to me! I don't have feelings for Brooke; you're the one i want!" She looked like she didn't know what to say and then sighed, nodding and looking down. I smiled in relief, then turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry Brooke, but I realised…all this time i've been liking Ally without realising it. We have to break up." I shut my eyes and waited for a slap, or yelling, but nothing happened. My eyes slowly opened, and as it did, i felt a cold lump fall on my head and then i realised she had dumped a smoothie on me. I glared at her as she started laughing and she walked away. I watched her go in anger and then turned to Ally who was holding in a laugh with my hand over her mouth. I rolled my eyes and she grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the bathroom.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up prince charming." She smiled at me and i sighed, following.

ALLY'S POV:

"Are you sure it's not noticeable?" Austin asked as we entered the cinema. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, squeezing his arm that was linked with mine. After Brooke had poured the smoothie down Austin, i took him to the hotel's public bathroom and i helped clean his clothes and he re-washed his hair. We were just in-time for the movie, luckily.

"You're acting like me!" I laughed and he smiled at me, rolling his eyes. "It's fine, don't worry about it." I said, kissing his cheek softly.

"You missseeddddd." He imitated me from earlier and i frowned at him, rolling my eyes. "No, but seriously." He cupped my face and pulled me in for a proper kiss and i smiled, kissing back. "Much better." He winked at me and led me to movie screen. He gave in the tickets and we bought popcorn and drinks before the movie started, and sat down about three rows from the front. The movie would be a surprise to me, and i was worried it was a horror movie or a sci-fi movie which i _hated_. Hopefully he remembered i hated horror movies. Especially for our first date.

"You look so cute, even in the dark." Austin said to me with a smile, nuzzling up close to me, even though there was a gap between us. I blushed and was glad he couldn't see it. "I see it." Austin said, basically reading my mind. _Dammit._ Suddenly my chair jolted, and i turned around to three guys behind, kicking my chair and as i turned they pouted and winked at me.

"Sup' baby." They said in sync. Austin heard and turned around as the guys started to try and chat me up. Austin yawned and subtly put his arm around me and i giggled, leaning into him. Austin shrugged at the disappointed guys.

"Sorry boys, you're too late." He winked at them and kissed my forehead as i leant into his body, feeling his warmness surround me. The movie began to start and the place darkened. I bit my lip nervously, squeezing Austin and he looked down at me and he lifted up my chin. "I'm right here." He whispered, kissing my lips and then smiling at me reassuringly. I nodded and touched my forehead against his.

"Sorry if i squeeze you too hard." I giggle and he just chuckles, turning his attention to the screen again. The screen displayed the title 'Romeo and Juliet' and i tilted my head, turning to Austin who was already looking at me. "Awww, Romeo and Juliet?" I smiled at him and he nodded, moving the hair away from my face.

"Just to be romantic for you." He laughed and i giggled, leaning into him even more, if it was possible. The movie started, and all the way through Austin whispered to me 'I would do that for you', which i found extremely cheesy but romantic too. After the movie i turned to Austin and he smiled.

"That was so romantic, Austin! I love that movie." I giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me.

"There's more." He whispered, and pulled me up. He led me out of the cinema and a few blocks down the street, which was now nearly pitch black, and into a restaurant that was decorated just like a jungle. There were leaves everywhere, and moving fake animals on the sides. The ceiling was covered with leaves and bushes too, with fake birds there too, and a waterfall near the back. It looked amazing.

"The jungle café?! How did you even afford this?" I turned to him in shock and he shrugged, smiling.

"I used my mom's money that she gave me for the holiday that i haven't used, so i might as well use it to take out my favourite girl in the world." He kissed my cheek, and i blushed.

"Awwwwe, Austin." I smiled up at him and couldn't believe he would spend so much money on me like this. We walked up to the desk and Austin told the woman his name and they led us to a special table near the waterfall, which looked amazing. We sat down, Austin pulling the seat back for me, and we faced eachother. I gazed at him lovingly, still unbelievable that he would do this for me. "I really can't believe you did this, thank you so much." I sighed softly and he chuckled, holding onto my hand.

"It's fine, i'll do anything for the girl i love." He said, kissing my hand and i giggled dorkily. He smiled at me, holding in a laugh, and i rolled my eyes, adjusting my cardigan. I looked around, admiring the view, until i heard the door open to the restaurant and i looked to see a brown haired guy walk in. You guessed it, Dallas.

* * *

**Rock on:D**


	17. Crashing Dates

**Thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews! You're all AMAZING. :D Hope you like till chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**Elina-Ann: Aww, no worries! I love cheering people up! I hope everythings okay with you.. 3 Im always here if you want to talk.**

**Rohini (Guest): Haha! I love making tension. xD**

**Girl In Randomland: Hehe, yeah :) and thank you so much :D**

**raeganb123: Will do:)**

**Lady16: Oh wow, thanks so much! You are awesome!:)**

* * *

Dallas came in, hand intertwined with a blonde girl. I watched as they walked up to the woman at the desk and started talking, then the waitress lead them to their table which was luckily not near ours. I let out a long breath i had been holding in then turned to Austin again.

"You okay?" Austin asked, stroking my arm from across the table. I smiled at him and nodded, looking down at the table.

"Yeah, i'm okay, it's just…" I bit my lip, wondering how to say that Dallas was here. I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder. "Ex." I murmured, and he glanced over my shoulder and his smile disappeared and turned into a frown. He rolled his eyes and i glanced over my shoulder to see that Dallas had noticed me. He frowned at me, and my eyes widened until he turned back to talk to the blonde girl he had come with. Sighing deeply, i turned my attention back to Austin.

"Just ignore him." Austin said, smiling at me and i just smiled back. Silence fell across us, and i suddenly felt awkward and nervous in this position. My hands started to sweat nervously and i looked down, fingers trembling. "Ally?" His voice brought me back to his attention, and i smiled at him.

"Hm?" I asked and he just chuckled.

"You were drifting off. Are you sure you're okay? We can leave if you want; i know you don't want to be near Dallas." His voice was caring and that made me feel a little better.

"No, you paid for this all; i don't want to ruin it just because of some guy." I sighed softly, and i rubbed his hand as he held mine.

"Do you know what you want to have?" He asked me, changing the subject. I looked down at the menu that was placed on the table and thought for a moment.

"I'll have pasta with a side of pickles." I said, smiling and putting the menu down. Austin laughed and smiled at me from across the table.

"You and your pickles." He laughed and i giggled dorkily. He smiled. "Your so cute. I wish i could cuddle you right now, but there's a table in the way." He chuckled and i blushed softly. I shuffled my seat around the table so i was next to him and i leant into his body and his arm went around my shoulders.

"Does this work?" I giggled and Austin sighed happily, kissing my forehead and rubbing my arm, pulling me closer towards his chest.

"It's great." He whispered, his mouth muffled into the crane of my neck. I sighed happily, then he lifted my head off of my shoulder. "I wanna say something." Austin said and he pushed my chair back around to where it was before. I tilted my head and frowned, looking at him in confusion.

"What is it?" I asked him and he smirked at me, standing up.

"Actually, i think it'd be better if i tell you a different way." He jumped over to the stage that was decorated like an ocean sea, and there were already a band and back up dancers standing there. My eyes lightened and a smile appeared on my face. "Hit it." He said to the band behind him. The whole restaurant turned pitch black, and lights showed Austin standing with a microphone on the stage, looking straight at me.

_"Woahhh ohh, hey hey_

_Listen_

_I can't keep chasing you around_

_All of this running just bringing me down_

_It's got me down_

_Every time I look at you the angels sing_

_I hope you hear them too_

_Ohhhhhhhh, oh_

_I hope you hear them too."_

I watched, blushing as Austin sang directly at me. The smile on my lips didn't leave, as his back-up dancers started dancing, and Austin doing the same routine.

_"Got me feeling hypnotized_

_And girl it makes me feel alive_

_Heeyyyy Yeahhh."_

He jumped off of the stage and sang directly to me, making his way towards me, giving me flashbacks from the beach party.

_"I'd climb the highest mountain_

_And I'd sail across the sea_

_Baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fly up to the moon_

_I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue_

_Just to get one step closer to you_

_Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby_

_The sky is falling down_

_Well baby are you down, down, down, down_

_I could wait forever and a day_

_Just to have you look my way (just look my way)_

_Look my way yeah_

_It's in every little thing I do_

_'Cause baby I do it all for you_

_Heeyyy yeahhh_

_I'd climb the highest mountain_

_And I'd sail across the sea_

_Baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fly up to the moon_

_I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue_

_Just to get one step closer to you_

_I will write you a million love songs_

_Just to hear you sing_

_Baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fight superman_

_Just to hold your hand_

_I have to get one step closer to you_

_And now your in my arms_

_I knew it from the start_

_That I'd never break your heart_

_If this ain't love then nothing else is_

_I'd do anything for just one kiss_

_I'd climb the highest mountain_

_I'd sail across the sea_

_For you I'd do anything_

_I'd plan a picnic on the moon_

_Just for me and you._

_I will write you a million love songs_

_Just to hear you sing_

_Baby for you I'd do everything_

_Yeah, I'd fight superman_

_Just to hold your hand_

_Have to get one step closer to you_

_Ooohhh, yeahhhh_

_Just to get one step closer to you."_

The whole restaurant burst into applauses and cheering as Austin ended up on the stage, smiling and everyone stood up to cheer him on, yelling 'Austin, Austin, Austin!'. Tears rolled down my face and i smiled, standing up and running up to him, making my way up the stairs and i threw my arms around him. He pulled me closer, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"I can't believe you wrote that for me." I said, my voice muffled as i sank my face into his shirt.

"It's how i feel. I love you Ally." He replied, and that won Awwww's from the audience. I leant away from him, oblivious to the fact that i was on stage and i stared up at Austin, smiling with tears of joy in my eyes. Someone started clapping out of nowhere and i turned my attention over to Dallas who had stood up, clapping with a smirk on his face.

"Bravo, Bravo. That was beautiful, made me tear up." He said sarcastically, the blonde by his side. I frowned and Austin pulled my closer to protect me.

"I don't want your opinion, Dallas. No-one here does." Austin snapped back, flipping his hair to the side. Gosh even when he wasn't trying to be he was super hot.

"Does it look like i care?" Dallas jumped up on stage, but the blonde stayed down. "Have you any common sense that i don't care about you and what you want anymore?" He laughed and i grimaced.

"I know you're hurt Dallas, i'm sorry about what i did. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, you didn't mean to? Okay. It's all good now. Thanks Ally." Dallas said sarcastically, pushing Austin away from me and facing me. Austin jumped infront of me and Dallas, frowning down at Dallas.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled, and Dallas just rolled his eyes.

"I was just going to say something." Dallas' voice turned soft and not so angry anymore. Austin moved out of the way with caution, and Dallas faced me, eyes darkening. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and Dallas took a deep breath. "Ally, i know what i said wasn't right, but what do you expect? You broke me. I thought you really liked me." I looked down at the floor, tears pricking my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Dallas. I didn't want to hurt you." My voice was hardly audible.

"Whatever. You know what, don't even bother, you ruined my love life with you, so now i'll ruin yours. Have fun when your parents find out about this date." He smirked and walked off stage. How did he find out my parents didn't want us together?! I shared a worried glance with Austin.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	18. Fights&Breakups

**GUYS. DID YOU SEE COUPLES AND CAREERS ON DEMAND?! OH MY GOD, NO. NO. NO. (Spoilers) THEY BREAK UP! I don't think i can stand this anymore. DISNEY IS TRYING TO KILL US. When Ally said 'Okay but dont let go just yet' and Austin was like 'I wasnt going to.'...OMFGGGGGGGGGG. SO CUTEEEEEEE. Sorry i have so many feels. I think that they will get back together again though, since we have season 3. YEY. I luff. **

**REPLIES**

**Guest: The song was One Step Closer by Shane Harper :)**

**Michelle (Guest): Haha. Dramallama.**

**Guest: I know RIGHT?! :D**

**rauraauslly: Mwahaha! Lets plan an evil scheme to kill Dallas in private.**

**XxRauraXAusllyxX: DRAMALLAMAAAAAAA.**

**swagcat4eva: Haha! Thank you :) I love protective guys.**

**Lady16: No, YOU are awesome. And yes, here you go3**

* * *

I turned to Austin, worry shimmered in his eyes, reflecting my look.

"What do we do?" He murmured, walking closer to me for comfort and the audience still watching us, all in awe. I looked over to the side and froze, realising we were still being watched by literally everyone in the restaurant. Austin noticed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off of the stage and into the guys' bathroom. I followed and gasped when i realised i was in the guys' bathroom, slapping Austin on the arm.

"How the hell does this help?" I exclaimed, my voice rising one level of pitch.

"We're not infront of a huge crowd that can listen to us yelling like this!" He said back, his voice raising and he was frowning slightly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yelling?! I'm not the one yelling, you're the one who dragged me into a guys' bathroom!" I yelled at him, my stomach building up anger and burning in rage. How did we even start fighting?

"I'm just trying to help! God, don't you appreciate anything? This isn't our problem right now! Our problem is that we might have to break up because of you!" As those words slipped from his mouth, my stomach was now burning.

"Because of _me_?! So because i, broke up with the guy i didn't have feelings for, for the guy i did and now i'm more happy than ever, is the reason for everything?!" I snapped.

"Well, obviously!" He growled, glaring at me like he was a dog and i had just taken away his bone.

"So the fact we might have to break up doesn't mean anything to you?" My voice was literally the highest it could be now, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. I never wanted to fight with Austin.

"Maybe we _should _just break up!" He screamed at me, and i clenched my fists together, everything falling silent. Did he seriously just say that? My heart was in aches of pain.

"Is that what you want?" I whispered lightly, tears were pricking my eyes and i stared at him in disbelief. Austin was breathing hard after he had been yelling, then he looked at me guiltily.

"No, Ally i didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone Austin! I hate you!" I screamed, then everything went silent. He was staring down at me with red eyes, and my eyes locked with his. I could see the reflection of guilt in his eyes and i huffed, picking my bag up and running out of the door, rubbing the tears that were rolling down my face. I couldn't believe that had just happened. Austin's words echoing in my mind while Austin ran after me, calling my name as i tried to get away from him.

'_Maybe we should just break up! Maybe we should just break up! Maybe we should just break up!' _

My mind was whirling and all i could think about was how my heart was aching, like it had been ripped into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Ally, i'm sorry, please wait!" Austin was yelling at me as i ran. I heard his footsteps rising as i ran but eventually stopped as i got out of the restaurant. I never wanted to see him again.

_2 Hours Later_

I rushed into the door of the hotel room, slamming it shut and throwing my bag on my bed, huffing in annoyance, sadness and pain. So many thoughts were going through my head. Austin's words cramming into the most space as i tried to let it go, the fact that we might even be broken up, my heart crashing like a car crashing into another. Like-

"Ally?" A light voice interrupted my thoughts, and i glanced up to see Trish appearing from the bathroom and looking at me worriedly. "Have you been crying?" She asks, rushing to sit next to me. She was in her pyjamas already, and her slippers rubbing against the fabric of the floor as she came over to me.

"No…" I lied, turning my face away from her with a groan echoing in my throat.

"Ally, don't lie to me. Come on, spill the beans." Trish nudged me and i sighed, turning towards her and breaking down into tears, hugging her for comfort. Trish wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me and making me feel a little better. As we leant away Trish held onto me, waiting for what i had to say.

"Me and Austin…we…had a fight." I breathed out, looking to the side and Trish let out a deep sigh.

"I knew that guy would break your heart sooner or later." Trish muttered, standing up in front of me.

"Trish, i don't know what to do. I'm heart broken. I feel like i could die right now." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Wait there." Trish said, rushing into the closet that was next to the bathroom, and after a few minutes she walked out with a tub of ice-cream, a box of tissues and a few movie cases in her hand. "Guess who's gonna cheer up her best friend?" She giggled, and i couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, Trish. Let's give it a go." I laughed and Trish winked.

"It's no Austin time."

AUSTIN'S POV:

After i fought with Ally i went home after paying for what was supposed to be the 'perfect first date' which turned out as a disaster. I got back to Dez watching a romance movie and i turned it off, sick of lovey dovey stuff. I huffed, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and popping it open.

"What's up with you?" Dez asked, jumping up and walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and sat on the table near the kitchen.

"I fought with Ally." I replied, burying my face into my arms. Dez sighed and sat opposite me, leaning back in the chair.

"Wow, man. Second night together and you're already fighting." He chuckled and i looked up at him, glaring and shaking my head. "Wow, you're really down. What happened?" I sighed.

"I messed up. I think i broke up with her." Dez's eyes widened as i said that, and i just groaned, standing up and walking over to my bed, setting my soda down on the bedside cabinet.

"Why are you just sitting there like nothing's happened then? Call her!" Dez exclaimed and i sighed, looking at him in confusion.

"She hates me, Dez. What's the point?" Groaning rumbled in my throat and everything went silent. After a while, i looked up and as soon as i did, i got hit in the head by something. I heard ringing, and looked down at see my phone which was ringing Ally. My eyes widened and i looked at Dez who was laughing. Ally suddenly answered.

"Austin, what do you want?" Ally's gentle voice came through the phone and i sighed, picking the phone up and putting it to my ear.

"Hey, Ally." I sighed and Ally huffed.

"I asked you what you wanted." She hissed. Wow, i didn't know she was that angry. I guess i did break up with her though…

"I'm so sorry about what i said. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just saying what i was thinking." I said, then realised how horrible that sounded. "No! I meant i wasn't thinking and saying random stuff…or…"

"Leave it, Austin." Ally sighed, and i heard her start to get upset. "Don't try to fool me, okay?" I tried to talk but she cut me off again. "I have to go."

"Wait, are we still together?" My voice cracked, and there was a minute silence before she answered.

"No." She said before hanging up on me.

* * *

**Im sorry if you hate me now. But we still have a long way to go, there ****_might _****be a plot twist. You didnt' hear it from me, though.**

**Rock on!**


	19. MakeUps&Chases

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the wait! :) I love you all, i hope youenjoy this chapter! Replies up tomorrow! :D**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

Ringing blast into my ears, as i woke up the next morning, to the sunlight from the window shining bright on my face. I groaned in annoyance and blocked the sun from my eyes with my hand, whilst trying to force myself out of bed. Trish had cheered me up very well last night, by giving me fruity mint swirl ice-cream while we watched Brides Maids and chatted all night. It was now midday, and i was _extremely _tired because of Trish. But it was for a good reason, so i'm not mad at her. Besides, i had nothing to do today. I would have normally just hung out with Austin but since we broke i guess i couldn't. Sighing softly, i rose from my bed, slamming my hand down on my alarm clock to stop it from beeping and my body rose as i left my bed and slumped into the kitchen. I didn't even bother to notice that Trish was gone, because i was too tired to even care right now. I poured myself some juice and put on some toast in the toaster and stumbled into the chair that was infront of a table, and my head lolled to the side. My mind whirled in tiredness and i'm surprised i wasn't sober, because i was sure acting like it. It's not like i drunk last night or anyth- Wait. I did. Oh for god's sake, Ally! I grunted and leant back in my chair. We had a week left of summer vacation, and this had been the best and worst vacation i have ever had. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and i sighed, standing up and slipping on my slippers. The knocking started again after a few seconds.

"Hold on!" I yelled, rolling my eyes and shuffling over to the door and opening it, rubbing my eyes with a groan.

"You alright?" A voice appeared from the door and i groaned, not looking up.

"Fine, great, never been better." I replied, looking up and seeing Trish right in my face. I screamed, jumping back and holding my hand over my heart in shock. "Trish, what the hell?" I groaned, slamming the door after Trish walked in and threw her bag on her bed. I slumped back into my seat and laid my head on the table.

"What? I went to go get fresh air. Problem, Alls?" She laughed and sat opposite me. I just muttered under my breath and slapped her arm playfully. "What's wrong?"

"I really miss Austin." I sighed, not making eye contact.

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"I don't know!" I lifted my head. "It just blurted out, and i was angry. I don't even know why." I muttered, getting up to get the toast out from the toaster, putting it on the plate quickly as it started burning my fingers.

"Then just go talk to him." She replied, stealing a piece of toast from me and biting into it. I glared at her and she just shrugged, digging in and i rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"I'm still angry, though. He blamed _me _for everything that happened. _Me!_" I scowled to myself and roughly applied nutella to my slice of toast and grunted in annoyance.

"Well, i'd say go talk it out." She just shrugged and went away to put on her sandals. I sighed and thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to him at the beach." I agreed, placing down the knife back in the nutella jar.

* * *

After an hour of getting ready and curling my hair perfectly, i grabbed my pink bag, putting it over my shoulder and walking out of the door. I heard nothing from Austin and Dez's room, so just walked past and down the stairs, and got a glance from Dallas in disgust and i just ignored him, trying so hard not to break down and i walked out the double doors and headed for the beach. It was only about ten minute walk, so it wasn't a pain to walk on my own, and i smiled at everyone i walk past. It's just a habit. I have a feeling when i walk past someone i feel the need to seem extremely nice to them even though i have no clue who they are, and a random smile appears on my lips out of nowhere. I sighed and just rolled my eyes, focused on the ground infront of me instead of the people around me. After the walk, i got to the beach and it was already packed since i woke up late. I made my way to the ice-cream parlour and i put my bag down, sitting in one of the chairs and getting out my diary, beginning to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Ally here, and yesterday me and Austin broke up. We had a huge fight over literally nothing, and now we aren't talking. I really miss him though, and the way we hug, the way he holds my hand, the way he loves me. I just miss him. Anyway, i'm sat at the ice-cream parlour on my own, and i'm super bored. Trish is god knows where, and that's the only other person i have. I really need to make some friends here for the week i have left. I have to go now book, _

_Love Ally xxx_

I put my book back down in my bag and sighed, melting into the chair and closing my eyes for some peace and quiet finally. Trish had been using her hair dryer all morning after breakfast and it gave me a headache.

"Hey, Ally." Well that peace won't be lasting any longer. I turned my head and saw Austin standing there.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I stood up to face him. He smiled down at me, looking extremely calm.

"I want to talk." He replied, placing himself down on the other seat around the table i had. I frowned and sat down, looking at him and tilting my head, motioning for him to continue. "Oh, right." He laughed and i smiled. "Look, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything like that. I know you're angry; you have every single right to be. So i was thinking, maybe we can be friends?" He asked, and i went to say something but he carried on. "But i need a favour." I tilted my head and he took my hand in his. "Can you be my partner again?" His voice was hardly a whisper. My eyes widened and i stuttered for words. Was he serious?

"You're…serious?" I asked and he nodded slowly, rubbing my hand and i squeezed his hand back. Sure, i was angry, but that doesn't mean i'm turning down that offer.

"I mean it more than anything." He kissed my hand and i pulled away, tutting.

"Okay, we're partners. But if we're gonna be partners and just friends, no lovey dovey stuff. Alright?" I said and smiled. I still really really liked him, so i guess this was friends with benefits.

"Okay, deal." We shook hands and Austin stood smiling goofily.

"You dork." I laughed and slapped his arm, and he pouted at me.

"Miss Allyson Dawson." He growled and chased after me. I squealed and ran away laughing.

* * *

**Rock on :)**


	20. Just Friends?

**Hey guys! Thank you for the wait and all the reviews! I can't believe im nearly at 300. EEEK. Thanks guys:)**

**Lady16: Well, thats not the whole story.**

**ausllylover0902: Haha, yep, you got it. ;)**

**Singer103: Who doesnt? Haha :D**

**randomsmileyperson: Hehe, too true;)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

Friends. Why did i say friends? I wanted to be so much more than that. I wanted to be her soul-mate, her protector, her lover, everything. But now i couldn't, and i even said so myself that i wanted to be her friend. Wow, what an idiot i was.

The rest of the weekend i spent with Ally, mucking about and eating ice-cream while walking along the beach. It was now 1:00am and we were sat in my hotel room, and my had bought a keyboard from the local music store here in Miami, and we were back to writing songs together. I really missed writing songs with Ally. It was my entire fault that we broke from being partners, and even more importantly, friends. I missed the way she laughed, i missed the way she cared so much about school and education, i missed her giggle, her smile, the sparkle in her eyes. I just missed _her_. I couldn't explain it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, setting her bag down on the seat that was tucked under the table and walked over to the keyboard that was already set up near my bed.

"Sonic Boom." I replied, walking over to her and next to her. "Music store like a couple of blocks away from here." I said.

"Oh, i really wanna try it there." She smiled. I chuckled and casually put my arm around her shoulders with a smile. She turned to me and gave me the eye.

"What happened to just friends?" She said confused. I started to blush and let my arm down.

"Right, sorry, i got carried away." I coughed down my words and quickly sat on the stool next to Ally, watching her get out her songbook and place it on the stand with a smile in my direction. "Am i still not allowed to touch your book?" I said with a chuckle rumbling in my throat.

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'. I rolled my eyes and laughed, playing a few notes on the keyboard. After shuffling around with her bag for a few minutes, she settled down and finally turned to me. "Okay, right, i have a few lyrics that i've been working on. Maybe a few songs as well." I smiled at her, not being able to stop thinking about out utterly gorgeous she was, just sitting right there.

"Show me." I said, and she smiled, reaching for her book and opening it to a certain page.

"They aren't great but-"

"Ally." I interrupted her, and she looked at me, her chocolate eyes shining. "Just sing it." I smiled at her reassuringly and she returned it, then started to play. The sound of the notes flowing into my ear and i closed my eyes, listening to the keyboard play and then her angelic voice joined in soon after.

_Kinda wish I had the courage a bit of bravery so tired of waiting on a man to come and save me_

_Wishing I had everything or something really_

_Hard to admit it but now I'm thinking freely_

_I'm going to open my mind to all these_

_ New found exciting possibilities_

_Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh_

_ I'm making all my own plans_

_ Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh_

_ Throwing my old one's away_

_ Gotta grow up be someone_

_ Draw a map, find a path take a breath and run_

_ And run_

She let her voice drag on, and as she finished i started to clap, cheering her and she smiled at me, lowering her head as she started to blush. I smiled at her and stopped clapping.

"Ally, that song is great!" I said, and she looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, can i ask you something?" She frowned and nodded softly. "What is that song about?" I gulped and waited for her answer, and her frown left her face and she started looking nervous and unsure.

"Um…well…" She started to stutter, and her fingers twitched, and her feet shuffled on the carpet. "It's kinda...about…" She looked up at me and her chocolate eyes deep and nervous. "…you." I frowned as she let out that word and tipped my head in confusion.

"Me?" I asked, shocked. Why would she write something about 'making her own plans' when it's about me? "What do i have to do with that?" She looked annoyed and she stood up, walking to the kitchen to grab a drink. Well, she does like to make herself at home more often than she used to.

"Remember three years ago, when you left me and ditched the great job we had together?" I didn't reply to that and just lowered my head. "Well, after you left to all your popular stuff i had to make up my own way, because i had nowhere to go and nothing to do. You used to guide my future for me, but then you went away and i had nothing else to do, and i had to make my own way up." As she finished i felt myself unable to answer, so i just looked up sympathetically, unable to talk. "Forget it, why would you care?" She muttered under her breath. I really felt bad.

"No, Ally, i do care. I'm really sorry about what i did, and everytime i think about it i want to beat myself up. Honestly, i was such a jerk and i don't know how you even accepted me as your boyfriend after what i did. I always wanted to love you and be nice to you and let you love me, but i was being a stupid idiotic jerk. I'm sorry." She looked up at me in sorrow, her eyes dark. I felt so bad, i just wanted to punch myself, but i stared at her back. Out of nowhere, she ran up to me and hugged me around my waist tightly, nearly pushing me over. I stared down at her, her petite frame embracing me. I smiled softly after a few moments and hugged her back, arms around her. Her warmness embraced me, and it brought back so many memories of our past hugs, and i realised how much of a jerk i was. I sighed and pulled her closer. After what seemed like forever, we leant away and i stared down into her eyes, and vice versa. I stared at her lips, and they started mocking me. They were tight and pale, and he wanted to make them red and swollen with his kisses, but he couldn't. He really wanted to, though.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally whispered, moving the hair from his eyes and smiling softly up at him.

"For what?"

"For saying that. That's the sweetest thing i've heard you say to me about our past." She murmured and pulled away, looking down shyly.

"Anything for you." I said without thinking. Ally glared at me and i smirked. "Sorry." I mumbled, but really i wasn't. I meant everything i said.

* * *

**Rock on!**


	21. Unexpected Arrivals

**Thank you guys for waiting and all the reviews! :) and good news...I GOT R5 TICKETS :DDD July 5th, and omg, i just can't breathe. Im so excited ;u; Anyone else going then?**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

The morning came quick as Austin and I stayed up most of the night writing songs and literally draining the living soul out of our bodies as we forced each other to carry on our song writing. Usually it would take a night to write a song, but Austin was so focused on trying to get back together with me, that the song is hardly near complete. Don't get me wrong, I would _love _to be his girlfriend again, but I just didn't want to mess things up again. I didn't know what to do really. I woke up in Austin's bed, not really remembering getting into it but I wasn't really surprised; I was extremely tired. The next thing I noticed was a warm presence beside me and I craned my head and to my dismay noticed that Austin was sleeping in the same bed as me. My eyes widened and I squirmed around to move away but then realised his arms were strongly wrapped around my body. What the hell was this guy thinking?

"Austin, wake up!" I said loudly, jolting him ad his eyes twitched and eventually opened.

"What?" He said crankily. I loved his tired voice; it was so unbelievably hot.

"Why are we sleeping in the same bed?" I asked him and he looked down at snickered, biting his lip softly at me.

"Oh, we _are_." He whispered, tightening his grip and I raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled and then let me go. I have to say, I did like the feel of his arms around me and was sad when he let me go. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I just thought you needed company." He explained, looking at me with his soft hazel eyes.

"Good." I sighed in relief.

"Buuuut…" He pondered, snickering at me with the look in his eye that always meant trouble. "That doesn't mean we can't do anything.." I felt my skin go hot and he leaned towards me with a pout and I put my finger on his lips.

"Nu-uh." I tutted and freed myself from his grasp and got out of the bed. He whined and followed after me.

"Wow, how come I didn't see this when we were together?" His voice spoke and I looked down and saw myself with just my underwear on. My cheeks flushed red and I tried to cover myself up from Austin while he looked at me while biting his lip.

"You're such a pervert." I huffed and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Anyway, I was planning to go Sonic Boom today and I wondered if you wanna go with me." He asked, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, just let me go get changed and ill be right there." I replied and he nodded, leaving me to go get changed himself and I quickly left the room and went to mine next door to get changed.

AUSTIN'S POV:

God dammit. I was _sooo_ close to kissing Ally then she had to go stop me. Is she seriously over me that much that she doesn't want to kiss me? I sighed softly and just got changed to go visit Sonic Boom with her. I loved that shop, and I'd only been there once. I remember walking in and seeing all the instruments all around the walls, on stands and it literally blew me away. I couldn't wait to visit there again and especially show Ally. I knew she was into music, even more than I am, so she would love it just as much as I do. After getting changed I went to knock for Ally, and she opened up almost straight away. She looked beautiful. Seriously, when did she not?

"Hey." She said softly, shutting the door behind her and adjusting her bag that lay on her shoulder.

"Hey. You ready to go?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Yep." She giggled. "But…I'm not really sure that just friends hold hands." She looked at uncertain of what I had suggested.

"Oh come on, what's the big deal?" I asked, sighing. Did she hate me that much? She considered it for a moment, looking down until I felt her hand grasp onto mine and she smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and we began walking, sparks lighting up my veins as she touched me. The walk was only 10 minutes before we reached the shop and we walking in together, hands joined and fingers intertwined. I honestly felt like we were dating again, and weren't afraid to show the world that we were the happy couple walking around Miami.

"Oh my gosh, wow! Look at all the instruments!" She exclaimed, gasping and pulling me over to look at the grand piano in the corner of the store. I knew she would like it as much as I did. She put her hand on the piano and stroked it softly.

"I told you this place was awesome." I chuckled and she smiled up at me, letting go of my hand and sitting down at the piano stool and began to play a few soft notes. I closed my eyes and listened to her. She played so beautifully, it was hard to believe she wasn't a famous singer touring around the whole world.

"This piano is gorgeous." She said and stood up, taking my hand again and looking around for the oter instruments. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and carrying her towards the seats that were just by the entrance.

"Austin, let me down!" She squealed and laughed, kicking her feet, trying to get away.

"Sorry, no can do." I chuckled, sitting on the seat and putting her on my lap. She turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child." She stuck her tongue out at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm the child?" I replied and stuck my tongue out at her too. She didn't respond and just rolled her eyes. Her eyes darted over to the stack of guitars next to the doors and she got up from my lap, leaving me on the seat by myself to go see them. I watched her pick one off from the shelf and the whole stack of guitars fell down and crashed. My eyes widened and I jumped up to go help her.

"HEY!" A loud voice interrupted me and we looked over and saw the manager storming over towards us. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh no." Ally whispered and I grabbed her hand.

"Run!" I whispered and pulled her with me out of the store while laughing, dragging her around the corners of the street till we reached the ice cream parlour near the beach. When we arrived there we panted for breath, trying to regain ourselves after the escape. "Well…that was…fun." I laughed and she giggled, nodding after catching her breath.

"Yep, so much fun." She chuckled and we sat down together at a table of the ice cream parlour.

We faced each other and smiled. She looked away shyly and I just bit my lip because of nerves.

"Look, Als. I'm sorry about always trying to make a move or anything like that. It's just…I can't control myself when I'm with you." I murmured and she looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. She was so cute.

"I'm so deep in love with you, I can't just stand here and say you're just my friend." I blurted out and her eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I just said. Ally sat staring at me in shock and gulped before looking down in nervousness. I looked away too, silence falling across us. _Smooth move, Austin._

"I...I…" She tried to talk, but by the looks of it, she was too scared. I was about to reach out to take her hand, but a sudden hand grab my wrist and pull it back, shocking me. I looked up and saw two faces I thought I wouldn't see for a while.

Ally's parents.

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**Rock on :)**


End file.
